A Chance for Something More
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: Santana is finally getting used to her life in the city when Quinn unexpectedly shows up at their door, forcing both of them to deal with their new feelings for one another. (Starts off more on the soft and light end, although as the story goes on there's some angst and drama mixed in with fun and romance. Basically, it has a little bit of everything.)
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. I'm just a fan looking to explore.)

_Ok. I'm a little nervous about this, but the whole reason for joining FanFiction was to share my stories and continue to grow as a writer, since, I still have much to learn. This is the first of many chapters with this particular story, my hand just wouldn't stop. However, I only have a few chapters typed up and ready to go. Hopefully, I'll get one or two more out in a few days, that is if people like it. Enjoy._

* * *

A Chance for Something More

It had been a few weeks since Mr. Schue's failed Valentine's Day wedding and Santana was still in the process of getting settled in New York. The spring semester had already begun so she had awhile before deciding on what college to attend, but she needed to do something to keep her voice in tune. With Rachel and Kurt's help they were able to find a decently priced voice coach that had raved reviews from a number of students at NAYDA, and by early March, Santana was pretty much situated in her new home.

Living with Lady Hummel and Berry wasn't as excruciating as she thought it would be. They were usually at NAYDA all day and at night Kurt was off with Adam while Rachel kept busy singing and studying, to take her mind off her Brody and Finn situation. Santana was actually impressed of the little drama Rachel created for herself.

"Attempting to juggle two men, our little Berry's growing up." Santana said one evening when Rachel poured everything out to her. Overall, life at the loft with Kurt and Rachel was good. Rachel's neuroses were becoming bearable and she loved going out to "Callbacks" to let loose. Everything was finally falling into place, however, there was one thing that still kept her up at night; Quinn.

During Mr. Schue's failed wedding Santana experienced a new side of Quinn, one she never thought she'd see, and now whenever she closed her eyes, Quinn was all she could see. Each time she shut her eyes she would see Quinn's dazzling hazel eyes, Quinn's fingers sliding up and down her arms, Quinn's glittering smile as she glared down at the end of the bed, she could even hear Quinn's intoxicating raspy voice calling for her.

"This was just a one night thing." Santana would yell at herself softly as she shot up from bed every night, but she couldn't shake Quinn from her mind.

The next night was the Saturday before St. Patrick's Day and the streets of New York were already filled. Santana, Rachel, and Kurt decided to spend the night in, so they would be able to soak in as much as they could from their first St. Patty's in the city. They popped in the musical _Rent_ and ordered a pizza, but just as the three of them were getting comfortable there was a knock at the door.

"There's no way that could be the pizza already." Santana said popping out of her chair slightly annoyed. She was gearing up for a sarcastic comment as she opened the door, but instead she froze.

"Oh my god Quinn!" Rachel squeaked, as she ran toward the door almost knocking Quinn over as she hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Kurt added, waiting for his turn.

"I had a week left before classes resumed and I thought, there was no better way to spend my last week of sanity than St. Patty's Day in New York City with some good friends."

"Sounds great to me, come in." Rachel said taking one of Quinn's bags.

Santana stepped aside to let Quinn in, but was still struggling to find words.

"Hey." Quinn said, cocking her head slightly as she addressed Santana.

"Hey," Santana responded. She knew she needed to quit acting so awkward in front of Kurt and Rachel, but she couldn't control her thoughts. What made matters worse was that all she could picture was Quinn without her clothes on, and when she looked over at Quinn she could sense that she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Santana, can you call the pizza parlor back and add another pizza to our order? I'm sure we'll devour the leftovers tomorrow after all the festivities."

"Sure." She answered slowly snapping out of her trance.

"Quinn, you can squeeze in next to me." Kurt called after her making room on their new love seat."

"Ok," She answered, then leaned in closer to Santana. "It's good to see you." Santana's whole body tingled with the warmth of Quinn's mouth grazing her ear forcing her to quietly take a breath before calling to order an extra pizza.

The rest of the night the four of them talked and reminisced. Santana was finally feeling back to her normal self, throwing sarcastic comments ever chance she got, and being overly cocky. Overall, it was fun and friendly evening. Rachel wanted to get to bed relatively early since they had a long, eventful, schedule planned for the following day, with Kurt headed to bed soon after, leaving Santana and Quinn alone. Santana was quick to get up from her seat to try and find some extra blankets for Quinn, before she caught her glance and froze up again.

"Hey." Quinn called after her as Santana was searching, but she pretended not to hear her. "Santana." Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before facing Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn moved over on the love seat.

"Do you think we can talk for a bit before we set up the sleeping arrangements?" Talking was the last thing Santana had on her mind, but she had to control herself. Quinn was one of the best friends that she ever had and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Sure." Santana sat on the couch, but positioned herself against the arm rest, making sure to not let any part of her touch Quinn."

"How have you been?" Santana became somewhat annoyed.

"I'm fine. Look Quinn, can we quit the small talk, just tell me what's up?" Quinn's eye widened.

"Wow, ok then."

"I'm sorry." Santana responded quickly trying not to sound like her usual bitchy self. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just, we haven't talked since, well you know, and then all of a sudden you show up at my doorstep." Quinn nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess getting things back to normal was easier said than done."

"You can say that again."

"I guess getting things..."

"Quinn!" They both laughed, finally feeling something familiar, but it didn't take long for the awkwardness to settle back in; neither one of them knowing how to break the silence.

"You know," Quinn bit her lower lip as she considered her next words. "We could always just hook up here every so often; I mean guys do it all the time. Why can't we?"

At first Santana's face showed nothing but excitement at the idea of being able to be with Quinn again, but then she thought about it.

"As much as I would love that Q, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"What not?" Quinn asked, not covering up her disappointment.

"Because sex changes everything, I mean look at us now. We're both fumbling over our words and jump back as soon one touches the other so that Kurt and Rachel don't suspect anything. I mean, we're best friends Q, and even though we're at each others throats half the time, I'd like to keep you in my life. Plus, girls tend to get emotionally attached, just look what happened to me and Brittany. Yeah, it was fun for a while, but then I fell in love with her." Quinn nodded, but again couldn't hide the fact that she was upset about Santana's choice.

"Ok."

"I'll go get those blankets for you." Santana added sadly.

Santana helped Quinn set up her sleeping area before heading to her bedroom, which was only feet away behind the room divider. As Santana was getting ready for bed she was mumbling at herself on how dumb she was for turning Quinn down.

_"What they hell were you thinking? You never think before you act? A beautiful woman offered you a friends with benefits deal and you had to go ahead and think about the what ifs? This growing up thing is bullshit_." Santana fell on her bed, shoved her pillow on top of her face, and yelled into it as she punched the pillow several times.

Santana had a hard time sleeping and after staring at the ceiling for an hour, she decided to hop out of bed and get some water. She adjusted her short boy shorts, rearranged her tank top that was showing more than enough skin, and peeked around the room divider at Quinn. She looked to be sleeping peacefully and Santana couldn't help but think back to their night together. After their incredible night of passion, Santana was too worked up to fall asleep and decided to watch Quinn as she slept. There were a few strands of hair dangled close to her mouth, and as she brushed them to the side Quinn let out a soft sigh, which made Santana smile. She shook her head to get back to reality and tiptoed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Quinn moaned at some point making Santana weak in the knees and she almost dropped her water as she headed back to her room.

"Can't sleep either?" A raspy voice called after her as Santana reached the divider. She turned around and smiled.

"No." Quinn sat up and eyed Santana up and down.

"You look really cute," Santana couldn't help, but blush.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight Q."

"Goodnight." Santana was about to turn the corner, but found herself looking back at Quinn.

"You know what Q? My bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than that love seat you can barely fit in. If you want, you can come sleep in my bed tonight.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're friends right?" Quinn nodded, gathered her pillow and blankets, and followed Santana behind the divider.

Santana fixed the bed up and patted down on the side next to her. She wasn't sure if this was a wise decision, especially since Quinn, who was also wearing boy shorts, looked delicious. Every sarcastic, over the top comment she would usually fish up now seemed distant. Quinn was making her feel exceptionally warm and tingly. She wasn't sure if she liked it, or if she wanted to slap Quinn across the face for turning her into such a mushy mess.

Santana curled up and faced the opposite direction of Quinn. She was finally getting comfortable when she felt Quinn's arm brush up against her.

"Sweet dreams." Between Quinn's arm and her intoxicating breath warming every inch of her body Santana wanted to turn over and pull Quinn into her, but she didn't.

"Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

_A little more interaction with the roomies. Oh, and just a side note. I rearranged their loft a bit for my story, mostly Santana's area._

* * *

Santana was up early the next morning. Needless to say, she didn't sleep well. Each time she'd move she could feel Quinn getting closer to her.

"Damn twin bed." Santana said softly as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You're up early." Rachel said looking as if she was skipping into the kitchen.

"Good god! What are you wearing?" Rachel looked down confused. "You look like the jolly green giant threw up on you." Rachel again looked up and down at her green paint suit with various green pins and accessories.

"Too much?" Santana laughed.

"Rachel who look like you're planning to attend Kermit the Frogs funeral, will you please put on the dress that Lady Hummel and I picked out for you the other day."

"But it's going to be freezing outside."

"That's what drinking is for, to warm you up." Rachel sighed, but then nodded as she headed back to her room passing Kurt on the way.

"Oh, my lord!" Kurt screeched making Santana laugh.

"Don't worry, she's changing." Santana said handing Kurt a cup of coffee.

"Thank heavens, I thought old Rachel came back and violated the beautiful wardrobe we worked so hard on to perfect. I mean, I know this Brody thing has taken a toll on her, but…"

"That's what we're for Kurt. Rachel's fine, I promise."

"So, where's Quinn?" Kurt asked looking around. Santana got Goosebumps just by the sound of her name, but she composed herself.

"She's in my bed, that love seat was way too small and uncomfortable for her to sleep in."

"I knew we should have bought that futon."

"Yeah, but look at how cute that love seat is." Kurt looked over and admired his latest magnificent find at the flee market.

"It is, isn't it?" He then glanced up at the clock. "I guess we should get Quinn up. By the time the four of us get ready, it'll be noon and I want to make sure we hit all the hot spots before the crowds get too unmanageable."

"Yes, your highness."

Santana made up a cup of coffee for Quinn, then made her way to the divider. After she made sure Kurt wasn't paying any attention, she took a few deep breaths and made her way around the divider.

Quinn was sleeping soundly, breathing a little heavy, yet not snoring, which Santana appreciated. She watched her for a few more minutes before waking her.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Quinn began to stir, and with half an eye open looked up at Santana. "What do you think this is the Four Seasons?" Quinn smirked.

"Says the girl holding a cup of coffee for me without a request." Quinn's voice was even raspier in the mornings, causing a shot a shivers to go up and down Santana's body.

"Well, Lady Hummel wants to get a move on, and with four girls in the house she believes that'll be impossible." Quinn giggled as she sat up and Santana let out a small gasp. Her hair was in disarray and a strap from her tank top had slid almost all the way down her arm, exposing the top part of her breast. Quinn looked down and rearranged herself, smirking in the process.

"You know Q, you're impossible." Santana said handing her the cup of coffee."

"Says the easy girl in high school, who won't put out all of a sudden."

"Hey. I'm trying to be smart and responsible here. I know that's not usually the way I handle things, but come on, give me some credit." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I would, but you're making things difficult. You're mouth says one thing, yet everything." Quinn eyed Santana up and down. "And I mean everything else about you is crying something else."

Normally, she'd slap Quinn across the face for calling her out on her BS, but she knew that almost any touching would get herself doing something entirely different. Instead, Santana held everything in, and scolded Quinn.

"I'm gonna go see if the bathroom is free. Let me know when you're done changing." Santana walked away, ignoring Quinn who had called after her a few times. She didn't need this. She thought that this was supposed to be a one night thing, which she usually loved. But first Brittany, now Quinn, sleeping with friends could only mean trouble, but then the thought of kissing Quinn crept in, and Santana's knees buckled.

Santana stopped in her tracks and looked back at the divider. She could do this, but she needed to be the one in control. Quinn clearly had the upper hand here, and what was worse, was that she knew it. _I can do this. I'm Santana freakin Lopez, bitches always crumble before me._ If Quinn just wants to fool around, she could do just that.

Santana placed her coffee cup on the kitchen table and stormed toward her room. When she reached the other end of the room divider Quinn was in the process of taking her shirt off.

"Hey." Quinn covered herself startled, but Santana pushed forward. She grabbed Quinn by the back of her neck, and pulled her into a heavy kiss. Santana could feel Quinn obeying her every touch, and dove harder into the kiss. Quinn's hand went up through Santana's hair as her other hand went around her waist to pull her closer, which was when Santana pulled back.

"Second thoughts?" Quinn asked smugly.

"Nope," Santana answered with a smile as she turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going then?" Santana glanced back. "Porcelain has plans for us today. I don't want to let him down by not being ready on time."

"You don't want to let Kurt down?" Quinn's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"That's right."

"Bitch." Santana winked back at her, then proceeded to the bathroom leaving Quinn longing for more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Real quick. I want to thank everyone for all the positive feedback so far, like I said I have a few more chapters and will post them as soon as I can._

* * *

The four of them bounced from bar to bar like Kurt had planned and they all had a great time, even Rachel was living it up with her fake I.D. Santana got for her.

"I still can't believe you're wearing a St. Patty's Day cheer-leading uniform." Rachel said, scrambling over to their table balancing four beers.

"Well, I always look good in a uniform, and like I said earlier, there are plenty of ways to keep warm." Santana answered as she ran her foot up Quinn's leg under the table. Quinn did her best not to draw any attention to herself as she choked on her beer, unaware of Santana's intentions.

Toward the end of the night, they were planning to go to Adam's house for a party, but Santana had other plans.

"Do you guys mind if I call it the night? I didn't sleep well last night because of miss kicky over here."

"Oooohhhh," Kurt and Rachel said simultaneously.

"You didn't sleep well? I wouldn't have been kicking so much if you didn't sound like a foghorn." Santana's jaw dropped as she whacked Quinn with her purse, not stopping Quinn's laughter.

"I do not."

"Well, I'm beat too, so I'll go back with you. Maybe I'll construct some fancy earplugs before bed." This time Quinn jumped out of the way before she had the chance to hit her.

"Ok then. You two have fun." Kurt said interlocking arms with Rachel.

"And try not to kill each other." Rachel added glancing back as she and Kurt skipped away.

As soon as Kurt and Rachel were out of ears length, Santana stepped forward and hit Quinn again.

"Foghorn!" Quinn smirked.

"Oh, you deserved that after your little tongue and run this morning." Santana leered at Quinn for a minute, but decided to let it go. After all, she was pretty impressed with herself for, as Quinn called it, her little tongue and run. So, like Kurt and Rachel, she interlocked her arm with Quinn's and they walked back to the loft in peace.

When they arrived at the loft Santana instructed Quinn to take a seat in the living room while she went into the kitchen.

"Wine?" Quinn smiled.

"Sure." Santana poured two glasses, then carefully walked over to the love seat.

"Thanks," Quinn said taking a sip.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I made sure to pace myself and eat plenty so I wouldn't topple over. How about you?" Quinn asked as she shifted up on the couch.

"Good," Santana smiled before taking a large sip of wine. She needed to remember, she was in charge here, not Quinn. That was the only way this could work.

As she placed her wine glass down, Quinn went to lean in for a kiss, but Santana sat back before she had a chance to make contact with her.

"I thought you said you were feeling good."

"I am."

"So, what's with the games all of a sudden?" Santana took another sip of wine for confidence.

"What games?" Quinn shook her head, got up, and walked into the kitchen.

"You know I came here to see you. I missed you. I know I haven't called or text, but neither have you." Santana looked up at her and Quinn had quickly turned to her with tears in her eyes. It was obvious there was more going on with Quinn then she lead her to believe, but she was still too nervous to let her guard down, just yet and sat there in silence. "You know what, forget it." Quinn grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

"Why?" Quinn snapped turning around. "You're sending me all these mixed messages and I don't feel like playing tug-o-war with you. We'll just go back to the way things were before the wedding, if that's even possible."

"I don't want that." Santana replied softly, forcing Quinn to turn back to her, taking a few steps forward.

"Then what do you want? I know you don't want to date anyone long distance, so I offered you friends with benefits, thinking we could at least have some fun, but you turned that down as well. I'm not really sure what else there is to offer."

"Date?" Santana asked shocked. "You definitely didn't make it sound like that was even an option yesterday." Quinn walked back over to the love seat and sat down.

"Well, cause I'm not sure either Santana. I mean you broke up with Brittany because of the long distance thing."

"Yeah, I know. I mean there was a little more to it, but I don't want to get into that right now. You were actually thinking about dating me? You know I'm a chick right?" Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, I got that. But if I learned anything about dating and love over the past few years, it's about the person, not the sex."

"I don't know Q. The sex was pretty outstanding." Quinn playfully slapped Santana's knee.

"Jackass, you know what I mean." Santana laughed finally losing the nerves in her stomach.

"Ok, well, you do realize the person you're referring to is me, Santana. I mean most of the time during our friendship we were at each others throats." Quinn's smile grew.

"Oh, I know, you always knew exactly how to get under my skin, and now…" She said moving closer, "you really know how to get under my skin." Santana smiled back as she gently brushed a few of Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Right back atcha Q."

The two starred at one another for a while, relieved that they finally broke down the barrier that was put up after Mr. Schue's non-wedding.

"So, now what?" Quinn asked softly.

"Well, we don't have to decide on anything right this second."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Live in the moment." Santana answered in a whisper as she leaned in to kiss Quinn softly. When she pulled back Quinn still had her eyes closed.

"I like that idea." As she opened her eyes, Santana stood up, grabbed Quinn's hand, and guided her behind the room divider.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the latest chapter guys. Thanks again for all the positive feedback so far. Hoping to get at least one more chapter in this week and possibly another shorter story._

* * *

The next morning Santana awoke first again. She looked down at Quinn who was wrapped tightly around her and gently kissed the top of her bed before slipping out of bed. She grabbed a towel from her chair and wrapped it around herself to inspect the loft.

Like she expected, Rachel and Kurt stayed out all night at Adam's, which made Santana smile, because that meant she and Quinn had the loft to themselves. She tiptoed back to the room divider and took a peek at Quinn who was still sleeping peacefully, then headed back into the kitchen to start the coffee and decided to make something to eat, but when she opened the fridge it was bare.

"Damn." They really needed to get some food in the house. She poured two cups of coffee, walked back to her room, and carefully took a seat on the bed. The slight movement this time made Quinn stir.

"You brought me coffee in bed again." She said yawning.

"Actually, I was going to make you breakfast, but we decided that making the loft pretty was more important than eating." Quinn smiled as she grabbed the cup.

"How about I buy you breakfast then?" Santana pouted as she looked over at her. "What?"

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to get dress for a while." Quinn laughed.

"Still living in the moment I see."

"Damn straight." Santana responded, as she placed her coffee on her nightstand.

"Ok, that's fine with me." Quinn stood up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth."

"Good point," Santana said waving her hand back and forth in front of her face, forcing a not so friendly look from Quinn.

"God, you're such a bitch sometimes."

"It's me Quinn, it's in my makeup." Quinn rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "But, I have to say, you look absolutely breathtaking in the mornings." She glanced back at Santana blushing.

"Nice save."

Their morning together was even more passionate than their night before. There were no more questions or hesitations. It was just two people who cared about one another very much and knew exactly what to do and when to do it to satisfy each other. They were so involved with one another that they didn't hear the loft door open.

"Santana, is everything all right?" Kurt called out as he heard a few loud bangs coming from her room. Santana and Quinn quickly stopped what they were doing, sat up, and covered themselves, as he rounded the divider.

"Good god," Kurt yelped looking away for a second.

"Kurt, what is it?" Rachel said, hurrying over to his side and screamed as she stared open eyed at Santana and Quinn who were covered, but obviously flushed.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, zip it Berry." Santana shouted back. Rachel threw her hand over her mouth to muffle her shock, but her eyes refused to blink.

"Good morning," Quinn said with a smile. Kurt responded with a crooked grin.

"Rachel and I were going to ask if the two of you wanted to get some breakfast, but clearly the two of you already had something…"

"Kurt!" Rachel said whacking him, but he couldn't stop laughing at himself.

"We'll just leave the two of you alone. Sorry for the intrusion, we just didn't expect to find the two of you all wrapped up in one another." Santana wanted to strangle them both, but pushed her nasty comments to the side for the moment.

"Actually, we were planning on getting breakfast since we have nothing to eat in this place. Plus, we might as well get all of this out-of-the-way now, so we can save the two of you from a brain aneurism." Then she looked over at Quinn, "unless, you don't want to."

"Oh, how sweet, you're asking for permission."

"Zip it, Queen Mary."

"Sorry," he said with a grin still on his face. "We'll just wait for the two of you in the living room." Santana rolled her eyes as she turned to face Quinn.

"I'm sorry about them."

"Why are you apologizing?" Santana shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, as she played with Quinn's hair.

"You're really cute right now did you know that?" This of course made her playfully slap Quinn on the arm.

"Knock it off."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Quinn said giving Santana a peck on the cheek.

"Well, we might as well get this over with. Plus, I'm starving." Santana leaned in for a deep kiss as she cupped Quinn's face, which fit perfectly in her hand. She then leaned back and gave her a quick peck on the nose before getting out of bed to get dressed.

Santana walked out first and found Kurt and Rachel standing in the middle of the living room with their mouths open.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked unable to control herself.

"Breakfast Rachel, then talk." Quinn came out from behind the divider and twirled in her mellow yellow dress.

"Good?" Santana's face lit up.

"Perfect," Santana and Quinn both headed to the door, complimenting each other back and forth as they walked. "You two coming?" Santana asked holding the door open.

"Oh yeah," they said in unison, "Jinx." Kurt yelled, beating out Rachel.

"Damn you, Kurt."

They walked down a few blocks to the diner which was quiet for the most part. Santana and Quinn were acting like their normal selves as they sat down. They went from pointing out what looked cute on one another, to mocking several couples who stumbled on by outside, then dove right back into their typical conversations on fashion, music, and cute celebrities. Kurt and Rachel joined in and everything was going smoothly, until Rachel finally burst.

"Really, we're all just gonna chit-chat like nothing happened?" Santana glanced up from her menu.

"Well, technically, nothing concerning you happened." Quinn giggled.

"Oh, come on." Kurt butted in, "You both can't expect us not to inquire about why we found the two of you naked and doing the hanky panky."

"Wanky!"

"Santana!" Rachel screeched.

"Oh, please Lady Hummel set me up for that one." Kurt laughed as he took over the conversation.

"Seriously though, what's going here? Was this some sort of one night stand, girls' gone wild thing?" But they both had guilt written all over their face.

"No," Kurt snapped back, keeping his mouth open.

"What?" Rachel asked, completely oblivious.

"When?"

"When what?"

"Rachel, please take a deep breath before blood stops going to your brain," then Santana looked back at Kurt, "Mr. Schue's failed wedding."

"Shut up!"

"That's exactly what I made her do."

"Santana," Quinn snapped.

"Sorry, it's hard to be me sometimes Q, I naturally resort to being a controlling bitch." Quinn rubbed her leg as she shook her head, both forgetting the other two were sitting across from them for a moment.

"Wait, so are you two together now?" Rachel asked. The two of them looked at one another, neither one not wanting to answer the two sets of eager eyes goggling over at them from across the table.

"We haven't really gotten that far yet." Quinn finally answered.

"So, friends with benefits then?"

"It's more than that?. Santana squeezed Quinn's leg under the table, signaling that she was starting to get annoyed with their interrogation. Rachel of course, went on, still not satisfied.

"So, you're not officially dating, but you like each other more than a friends with benefits thing."

"Yep, that sounds about right." Santana replied, showing that she had enough.

"Just be careful," Kurt added.

"We will." Quinn answered, as she gently dropped her hand on top of Santana's hand and began to swirl her thumb over the top of her hand to calm her down.

Kurt and Rachel agreed not to ask anymore questions regarding their interesting relationship and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast with regular conversation. Kurt filled them in on all the craziness they missed out on at Adam's house, while Rachel told them about their awkward run in with Brody on the way.

On their way home they continued chatting, and at some point Santana casually slipped her hand in with Quinn's. Quinn glanced up and smiled as they all continued to talk.

"Looks like you're dating to me," Rachel whispered into Santana's ear. Again, she resisted her natural urge to snap at Rachel and instead looked down at their hands with a smile.

"We're just living in the moment."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so here's the last one for a few days. I hope everyone enjoys it._

* * *

Santana was glad that Quinn decided to stay for a few more days before heading back up to Yale. They explored the city during the day, shopping at Soho and the village one day, then window shopping on the upper west of Madison Avenue with a romantic stroll of the park the following day. They even stopped by the TKTS booth to get half price show tickets for _Mama Mia_ one night.

It was nice feeling like a couple, even if they weren't defining their relationship at the moment. They held hands as the walked the streets, opened doors for one another, they even shared a sundae with Quinn feeding Santana the cherry. Santana was having such a good time she forgot that Quinn would be leaving the next day.

"So, are we going to call each other this time?" Quinn asked, as she started pulling the sheets of the bed down while Santana was changing.

"What? Of course we are, aren't we?" Quinn giggled

"I really can't get over how cute you are sometimes." Santana threw one of the pillows at her.

"Stop it. None of that cute mushy stuff in the loft, it was bad enough that Porcelain and Berry saw me acting all soft with you the other morning."

"God, forbid," Quinn laughed as she hopped into bed.

Santana fidgeted around in her room a little bit before finally getting settled in her bed as well.

"So, you're really leaving me tomorrow huh?" She asked straightening the sheets unable to look over at Quinn. Quinn tilted her head and waited for her to look up, but Santana, feeling vulnerable, couldn't bring herself to look at the beautiful blonde. Quinn reached out and gently lifted Santana's chin up so that their eyes were locked.

"Yes, I have to leave. But that doesn't mean this has to stop." Santana began to shake with nerves as she stared into Quinn's dazzling eyes. She hadn't felt this way in a while, and the last thing she wanted to do was screw it up, but she knew that holding in her feelings would do more harm than good. Thankfully, Quinn could sense that there was something more going on with her and gently brought her lips down to hers, relieving some of her butterflies.

"So, what are we going to call this?" She asked as Quinn began to pull away.

"I didn't think you wanted to label anything yet?"

"I don't." She added with a shrug making Quinn laugh.

"You and your mixed messages, out with it miss bad ass." Santana's mouth dropped; again resisting the temptation to slap Quinn for calling her out on her BS like she normally would.

"Fine, I'm still not sure what I want to call this, but what I do know, is that the thought of anyone else touching you, infuriates me." Quinn couldn't help but smirk. "Knock it off, Fabray!"

"Oh, Santana you like me, you really like," she mocked. That was it. There was a new rush that came over Santana, but instead of slapping Quinn, she pounced on top of her, held her tight with her thighs, and started to tickle her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Quinn squeaked, barely getting her words out. Santana stopped, then took her fingers and ran them down Quinn's arms. When she got to her hands, she lifted her arms over Quinn's head and pinned them against the head board. Quinn was still trying to catch her breath, but slightly opened her mouth to invite Santana in.

"Are you really sorry Q?" But she didn't answer; instead, her eyes remained focused on Santana's lips. Santana leaned in and tenderly kissed her at first. Quinn tasted like a mix of vanilla and cherries, and she loved how her pouty lips perfectly flowed with hers. Santana pulled back and looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

"I want to be with you." She removed her grip on Quinn's wrist and sat back on her legs. "I know long distant things don't normally work, but Yale is only a train ride away, and…" Quinn tilted her head as Santana tried to look away again.

"And?" Santana glanced up at Quinn both loving and hating the effect she had on her.

"And, I really don't want you to date anyone else." Santana stiffened up and moved back over to her side of the bed. "I know. I'm a jealous, possessive, crazy bitch." Quinn leaned in and smiled.

"Yes, but you're my jealous, possessive, crazy bitch, and if you're willing to try this out, so am I."

"Really?" Quinn giggled.

"Really," she replied giving her a peck on the cheek. "But, I don't want any skanky bitches touching you either."

"What about the non skanky ones?" She asked getting a whack on the leg. Santana laughed as she swatted Quinn's hand away, and crawled back on to top of her. "Ok, so it's a deal, we're exclusive." As Santana went in for a passionate kiss, there was a tap on the room divider.

"You girls decent?" Santana rolled her eyes as she fell back on her side of the bed.

"What is it Lady Lips?"

"Now, now, no need to be fresh." Kurt said, peeking around the corner. "I know you two are busy creating blissful memories, but Rachel and I were hoping we could spend some time with Quinn and say goodbye now since tomorrow we're all going to be a little busy."

"If that's ok." Rachel shouted from behind the divider.

"Rachel, we're dressed." Quinn said laughing.

"I know, but I still have the image of the two of you from the other day plastered into my memory, and every time I look at Santana's bed now that's all I can see."

"Perv," Santana said as she shot her head around the divider causing Rachel to jump back.

"You're an ass."

"Yea, but she's a cute one." Quinn added as she rounded the divider. She and Santana walked over to the love seat and curled up tight with each other.

"Yep, this is still weird." Rachel said sitting across from them, receiving a scolding look from Santana. "I'm sorry, it is." Kurt cleared his throat as he sat down next to Quinn. "I mean, it's not weird bad, it's just that it's the two of you, and we didn't think that was ever a possibility." Again, Kurt cleared his throat. "But as long as the two of you are happy, we're happy."

"Thank you." Santana said after getting a few squeezes from Quinn to calm her obvious rising blood pressure. "So, what is it that you would like to bond over, cause I was hoping to give Quinn my own special goodbye." Rachel started to make another icky face, but quickly turned it into a smile as Santana's eyes widened.

"Well," Kurt started so that the tension in the room could minimize, "Rachel and I have been observing the two of you over the past few days and could see how close the two of you have become, which could only mean once she leaves, you'll become even bitchier than the usual." Again, Quinn squeezed her to stop her from doing or saying something she would later regret. "I love you Santana, but you know it's true, and we can only handle so much."

"Sooo… Kurt and I thought we'd give the two of you this." Rachel finished as she handed them both an envelope. Santana and Quinn were both pleasantly surprised and peeked into them.

"Oh my god," Santana's face lit up as she pulled out two train tickets from NYC to Yale, while Quinn had the reverse pair.

"We hope that'll hold the two of you over for a while."

"Ok, I'm either incredibly touched, or I'm rapidly developing a unique case of heartburn." Quinn pinched her. "Ouch, I'm sorry Q, it's just odd for me to get all these warm touch feelings for people, well for these two, not you of course."

"Aw." Kurt and Rachel said as they tilted their heads looking at the two of them.

"Oh stop it," Santana replied rolling her eyes, but then stood up and hugged Kurt. "Thank you for the tickets.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Quinn added getting up and hugging Rachel, then traded places with Santana.

"Thank you Rach," Santana said as she took her in her arms.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Rachel whispered in her ear. When she pulled back she held Santana's hands. "I'm serious Santana. I really think there's something special here. I know I made a few faces, but that's only because it's Quinn and I wasn't really expecting that, but you should see how you glow around her."

Santana felt tears building up and decided to hug Rachel again, before she completely lost control. The truth was she was happier than she's been in a long time, and that terrified her. Originally, she was planning on pushing Quinn away in order to save their friendship, but once she opened up and let Quinn in, there was no way she could ever go back to the way things were. She was going to dive in, and she was glad her friends had both their backs.

"Ok you two, have at it." Kurt said, brushing them away. Santana and Quinn laughed while Rachel just shook her head.

"Try not to be too loud though," Rachel added trying not to cringe. Santana glanced back and winked. "She's going to be loud now on purpose isn't she?" Kurt laughed as he patted down on the seat next to him. "But we just had a moment." Kurt rubbed Rachel's arms as he continued to laugh while they headed for the room divider. "I'm just sayin, after the sweet gift we bought the two of them, you think they could show a little consideration for the other people in the loft."

"Love you Rach," Santana yelled from behind the room divider.

Quinn secured the envelope with the tickets in her purse and when she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Q, what is it? I won't be too loud, I promise" Santana said, forcing a giggle before walking over to her and taking her hands.

"I just had a really nice time these past few days, and now, I have no idea how I'm going to get back to my every day schedule at school without having you there with me."

"Hey," Santana started giving her hands a squeeze, "we'll make it work. I know it's not going to be easy, but think about this, every time you do well on a test, I'll come up there and give you a reward." Quinn laughed a little harder this time.

"Well, thank you for that little boost of motivation."

"Hey, I just want you to succeed up there champ."

"Champ?"

"Yeah, it felt funny coming out of my mouth. I think you broke part of me." Quinn raised her eyebrows and stepped forward.

"Well, I think I know exactly how to fix you." Quinn leaned in and softly began to kiss her. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn, taking her in a little deeper, but then pulling away for a second.

"I love how you always know exactly what I need." Quinn took her hand and moved over to the bed, but Santana couldn't wait to kiss her again and began to kiss the back of her neck, then spun Quinn around and instantly found her mouth again. They both fell backwards on the bed, insyncly moving their bodies up toward the pillows.

Their last night together was more affectionate than the other times. As much as Santana wanted to claw into Quinn for constantly getting her heart beating rapidly, this was their last night together for a while and she wanted to savor every moment with her. She took her time, gently going over every part of Quinn's body. She loved that every time she ran her finger across her waist line Quinn would quiver and each time Quinn ran her hands up her inner arm, Santana's entire body would instantly get goose bumps. They were officially a couple and were planning on making this night last for as long as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

_So we're off to Yale for a few chapters. I miss throwing the Rachel and Kurt dynamic into the mix, but the trip up to Yale is important. _

* * *

4 weeks later.

Santana was so preoccupied on deciding which outfits she should bring up to Yale, she didn't realize how late it was getting. She was cursing at herself as she barely made the train up to New Haven, Connecticut. She continued mumbling to herself as she tried to find an open seat, causing a few looks, but hell, did she care. It had been almost four weeks since she last saw Quinn and it was even more unbearable than their time apart after Mr. Schue's tank of a wedding. The only difference this time was that she and Quinn spoke every day, even if it was brief, and right before Quinn went back up to Yale they decided that they were going to attempt to be a couple.

Santana pulled out her compact and rolled her eyes at her hair that she tossed up in hurry before running out the door.

"At least this outfit is incredibly sexy." She said looking down at her cream-colored, corset top that was under her tight leather jacket, with her killer "please do me," knee-high boots.

There wasn't much to do on the train except listen to music to pass the time. Santana text Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, and even Brittany at different points, but they were all too busy with classes to talk much. It was only a two-hour train ride up to New Haven, but when the doors finally opened, she thought she had crawled across the county. When she walked out to the pick-up area she immediately heard a honk and saw Quinn waving by her roommate's car. Although she was already informed that her roommate would be picking her up, she was still upset she couldn't devour Quinn as she ran into her arms.

"I'm so happy you're finally here," Quinn whispered, slightly nibbling her ear.

"Me too Q, I missed you. I was thinking of getting myself checked out since I'm not used to ever missing you this much, but Rachel and Kurt said that it's a normal human reaction." Quinn pinched her side, before grabbing her bag and threw it in the truck. She then slid in the back seat next to Santana.

"What am I some sort of taxi now Bray Bray?" The roommate, with a thick Long Island accent hollered back at them.

"Bray Bray?" Santana said, under her breath not holding in her laughter too well.

"Oh, stop, I told you I was going to be riding in the back with my friend." This however, made the laughter come to a complete halt.

"Friend?" Quinn gave her a small smack on the leg.

"Santana, this is my roommate Vanessa, but we all call her Nessie, Nessie this is Santana?

"Nice to meet you," Nessie bellowed, glancing up in the mirror before peeling out of the pick-up area.

The dorms were only minutes away from the train station and Nessie pulled up to the front entrance just as ungracefully as she pealed out of the pick-up area.

"I would like to thank the inventor of the seat belt," Santana mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Have a fun weekend ladies."

"Thanks," Quinn shouted back pulling Santana's suitcase out just as Nessie sped away.

"Wow, she's in a rush." Quinn laughed.

"She's driving down to Fairfield where her boyfriend goes to college. He and his buddies have a house on the beach and they're throwing a massive party this weekend. Originally, I was going to see if you wanted to go, but I assumed you wanted to keep things more low-key this weekend."

"Reading my mind already? I like that Q." But as Santana went in for a kiss, Quinn heard her name being shouted and turned around to wave. "This alone thing looks like it's going to be harder than initially planned." Quinn smiled as she gave her a kiss on the cheek leaving Santana displeased.

"Oh, relax, they'll be plenty more from where that came from later."

"Good, cause I think I'm developing some blue balls." Quinn shot back around, scanned the area, stepped up to Santana, and gently grazed her center.

"Nope, still none there." She smirked.

"Well, that's something at least." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on; let's drop your stuff off in my room before snatching something to eat."

"Wanky." Quinn shook her head.

"You know, on second thought, you might be a dude. Anymore comments before we get going my dear?"

"Nope, I think I'm good for now."

"Good, come on, let's go."

They dropped off their things in Quinn's room and before freshening up Santana yanked Quinn's arm causing her chest to bump into hers.

"You're feisty."

"I haven't seen, felt, or tasted you in almost four weeks Quinn." Santana looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Quinn took her hand and brushed away a few of Santana's hairs behind her ear. She stared into her eyes and finally Santana felt that intense warmth through her body that Quinn had managed to give her when they first started to fool around. She inhaled Quinn's scent relieved that she still had the same affect on her. Quinn leaned in for a simple kiss, but as soon as their mouths found one another they quickly began to lose control after not tasting one another for weeks.

Quinn pushed Santana up against the door and went from cupping her cheek, to sliding her hand down her arm to her waist, down to her leg, and began to slowly make her way up Santana's skirt.

"Maybe we don't need to get anything to eat." Quinn let out for a moment as she tried to catch her breath, but as she moved back in her stomach began to rumble. Santana laughed while Quinn's lips were attached to hers.

"I think your stomach begs to differ." Quinn glanced down and her stomach mumbled again. "Come on Quinn; let's get something quick to eat. I want you to pass out from exhaustion, not starvation." Santana shook her head as they both laughed.

"You're the boss," but as soon as the words left her mouth she cringed.

"I'm the boss huh?"

"Oh god, what have I done? Get that cocky grin off your face, you know what I meant."

"Yes, I do. You finally accepted who's in charge in this relationship," she replied stepping up to Quinn. All Quinn did was smirk, then slammed Santana back up against the door, holding her there tightly.

"I think you'll have to agree that that role tends to shift between the two of us." Santana still had her evil bitch grin on, but turned it into a smile.

"Yes, dear."

Santana and Quinn freshened up and made their way to one of the cafes spread out throughout the campus for a sandwich. New Haven was beautiful and it didn't have a surprise smell around ever corner like the city did. Santana was enjoying their quick mini date when one of Quinn's classmates came running up to them.

"Yo, Bray Bray! You comin to Goober's house party tonight?" Again, there was a mix of emotions and comments flowing through Santana's head; she wasn't sure which face shinned through as she looked over at Quinn, but which ever it was, she received a swift kick.

"No, my friend from Ohio is in town, so we're going to just hang out and do a few things on our own."

"What? Oh come on Bray Bray! She hasn't experienced a real college party like this I bet, bring her, she'll love it. Everyone's going to be there, you gotta show, even if it's just for an hour or two."

"We'll think about."

"Oh, you'll be there, see you tonight hot stuff." He then bent over and kissed Quinn on the cheek, partly grazing her lips sending rockets off in Santana's eyes. Quinn immediately caught her eyes and twisted her leg with hers under the table.

"Relax, please," she whispered, but as soon as the stereotypical frat boy walked away she let loose.

"Bray Bray, Goober, what kind of ridiculous names are those?" Quinn went to respond, but Santana didn't give her a chance. "But the absolute worst part about all of this was that word friend. Do any of these stuck up Ivy League assholes know that we're a couple?" No words left Quinn's mouth as she opened it. "You've got to be kidding me? What about your roommate, Nessie, Billy Joel's daughter I'm assuming by the way she drives?"

"Well…" But there was nothing Quinn could do or say to save herself.

Santana wasn't in the mood to hear excuses. She stood up and stormed out of the café, fleeing back to Quinn's dorm. She hated herself for actually thinking this could work out between them. What the hell was she thinking?

"Santana!" But for the first time, the sound of Quinn's voice didn't make her warm with love, it burned her. "Santana please!" She started to speed up, but Quinn had already caught up with her. "Will you please stop?"

"What's the point? Clearly, you mean more to me than I mean to you." Before she had a chance to keep walking, Quinn grabbed her arm and spun her back around. Santana shook her grip off and stared her down. "I thought you wanted to give this a try?"

"I do," Quinn's eyes started to water up.

"Don't!" Santana jerked her finger at her. "You can't pull out the water works to get yourself out of this one Bray Bray."

"Please don't call me that." Santana shook her head, wanting to walk away again, yet, at the same time, she wanted answers.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because this is still new, and…"

"And what Quinn? You have a girlfriend, not a boyfriend, like your nasty track record shows." Quinn leered at her.

"Come on Santana, you're not being fair. I didn't want to deal with all the questions yet."

"What questions? What are you gay, straight, or just confused? Yeah, those are a bitch, I should know."

"You're not being fair. You know that as soon as I tell everyone that I'm dating a woman I'm going to be bombarded. I already have enough to deal with at school as it is, and you saw that guy back there. How many childish questions do you think he would ask?" Santana still wasn't happy, but took deep breath to control her rage so she could give Quinn a chance.

"Fine, I can see you not wanting to tell the frat pigs, but why not your roommate, or your secret Nazi Society?"

"Ok, well Nessie and I aren't really that close and as for the Secret Society, I don't partake in their gatherings anymore."

"Well that's one good thing I guess, that shit sounded too much like a crazy kool-aid drinking cult for my liking." Quinn rolled her eyes and carefully took a few steps closer, as Santana remained still. "There has to be someone your close with here, I mean to not tell anyone. Are you ashamed to be with me Quinn?"

"God, no," she answered taking a hold of her hand.

"Then why haven't you told anyone?" Quinn looked at the ground.

"Please don't hate me." Santana took her hand, then with her other hand lifted Quinn's chin so she could focus on her eyes. "I was scared." Although, she was still upset, Santana was starting to understand. "All I kept thinking about was Kurt and Karofsky, and how people treated you when you were forced out, and I got scared. I don't have a strong support group here San. I mean yeah, I have a few friends here, but nothing compared to you, Brittany, or even Rachel." Santana opened her purse and handed Quinn a tissue, then put her hand around her waist as they walked back to her dorm.

"Well, I'm still not entirely happy, but I do understand. I'm sorry I snapped at you Q."

"You don't have to apologize. I completely understand why you got upset."

"Yeah, but I should have let you tried to explain before going all Lima Heights on you." Quinn let out a small chuckle.

"My crazy, bad ass girlfriend," Santana turned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You know it."


	7. Chapter 7

_Couldn't help but dig into some of my own college experiences with this one. :)_

* * *

Once they got back to Quinn's dorm room Santana suggested they stop by the party for a little while.

"It'll help clear our heads." She said rifling through her bags, looking for something to wear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll grab a few drinks, find some people to make fun of, then come back here." Santana added as she stopped what she was doing and came up behind Quinn who was busy looking for something to wear in her closet. Quinn gasped as she felt Santana's fingers tickle her skin along her waist.

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn responded, falling back against her chest and grazed her cheek with a kiss, before they both went back to looking for something to wear.

"Good, plus I'm curious to see how these smart ass Ivy Leaguers get down."

"Get down?"

"Ok, sometimes I don't have the best lines."

"You're forgiven." She said finally yanking out a little baby blue dress. "Hey do you have that tight little number you wore at Mr. Schue's non-wedding with you? I like you in red." Santana turned with a smirk.

"You want me to wear that to a college party?"

"Is it such a bad thing that I want everyone to see how sexy my friend is?"

Santana bit her lower lip as she watched Quinn who began to undress. She eyed Quinn starting all the way down by her ankles, and slowly made her way up her body. She stopped at her tight stomach and lost her breath. Then she made her way up to her bra, completely ignoring the color, she was too busy admiring the fact that it fit her breast perfectly.

"You gonna get dress little Miss perv?"

"You like it." Quinn smirked and bent over to pick something up giving Santana a slightly bigger peep show.

"Who's the boss now?" She stood back up and glanced over at Santana, who still hadn't quite looked up yet.

"Ok, we can switch roles periodically. Sometimes I like when you have control over me, but don't you dare tell anyone."

"Lovers promise," Quinn responded walking over to give Santana another quick peck before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

The houses weren't too far from the dorms. Halfway there Quinn reached out and snagged two of Santana's fingers.

"Thank you for coming up here." Santana gave her fingers a light squeeze as she looked up at her.

"I would have been here sooner if you asked. I just didn't want to get in your way. I know I mock the Ivy League thing a lot Q, but I'm really proud of you." Quinn blushed as she interlocked the rest of their fingers.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

They kept holding hands until they reached the house. Once they were there Santana freed her hand, just in case anyone decided to get too up close and comfortable with Quinn again, but as she looked around something else horrified her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Forget Zombie Apocalypse, it's like the manikins from J. Crew came alive and are planning to take over the universe." Quinn laughed. "I'm gonna stick out like Free Willy Finn trying to dance next to Brit and Mike in this devil red dress."

"Why do you think I suggested it?" Santana smirked as they made their way through the house. There were dozens of people all balancing more than one solo cup. Other than, the overly preppiness, the party wasn't too different from the selected few she went to Louisville. There were several cards games, beer pong tables, and even a game of darts going on, which, was a disaster waiting to happen. They even had one of her favorite game set up, flip cup.

Santana loosened up after a few drinks and started to have a good time. She especially liked how Quinn would constantly look at her from across the room with mush in her eyes. Someone was bound to find out about the two of them by the time the night was over, but Santana only smiled back and continued on with her night.

A good two hours into the party Santana was looking to wrap things up so she could spend the rest of the night with Quinn, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned with a smile thinking it was Quinn, but instead it looked like a slutty, stuck-up sorority sister.

"That's an amazing dress." She said as she nibbled on her cup."

"Thanks," Santana answered taking a quick glance around the party trying to locate Quinn, but she couldn't find her.

"Seriously, you're knocking everyone out with that dress."

"Yeah, I got that." She replied, trying not to sound too snotty. "Look, I'm actually trying to find my friend, so…" But the girl wasn't paying any attention to her words and began to run her finger up and down Santana's arm.

"I'd actually like to see you out of that dress." The last thing Santana wanted was to make a scene where Quinn went to school, making it even harder for her to tell people about their relationship, so she kept her cool.

"I bet you would." She answered taking a step back, but the girl was clearly too drunk to stand up right and fell into Santana as she moved backwards. "You've got to be kidding me." Santana tried to help the girl up, but she was so clumsy that she placed her hand directly on Santana's chest as she attempted to stand up straight.

Before she knew it, there were another set of hands slamming into the girl's shoulder, pushing the sorority girl to the ground.

"Get your nasty hands off my girlfriend," Quinn screamed. The sorority girl was in no condition to fight back, but Quinn was still charging at her. Santana quickly reached out and snagged Quinn around the waist to hold her back.

"Q, calm down, she's drunk hun." Quinn slowly began back up, but still looked like she was developing foam around her mouth. One of the sorority girl's friends came by to help their friend up as they spit hateful words in their direction, but Santana just laughed. "I think you all better walk away, or I'll let her go. Trust me; she's incredibly ferocious when she's all wound up, she'll destroy you." The girls flipped them off as they walked away as Quinn started to calm down looking more embarrassed than anything.

"Come on Sybil; let's get you out of here." Santana interlocked her arm with Quinn's and gently patted her arm as they walked away from the party.

"So, that was fun." Quinn looked up at her still humiliated.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do. A tight dress, a drunk, and some alcohol, releases your inner Hulk." Quinn laughed. "No seriously, you almost ripped off my arm trying to get at that girl."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." But again all Santana could do was laugh as she leaned in and kissed Quinn's forehead. As she backed away, Quinn surprised her by jumping into a kiss. She stepped forward and placed her hand at the base of Santana's back, pulling her close. Santana tenderly reached up and brushed Quinn's cheek, but pulled back when she heard a group of college kids approaching.

"I don't care," Quinn whispered and pulled her back to complete their intense kiss. When Santana pulled away the second time she had a large grin on her face. "What?"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend? I thought I was supposed to be the jealous, possessive bitch." Quinn poked her side and she jumped back laughing. "Now, now honey, it's ok, I just want to make sure we're issued the proper rolls." Quinn tried to tickle her again, but Santana grabbed her arm and interlocked it with hers again.

"I gotta say Q, I actually like seeing you all riled up and domineering."

"You did huh?"

"Oh yeah, how about we go back to your place so I can poke your buttons some more and you can take all your frustrations out on me." Quinn looked over at her and bit her lower lip.

"Sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so I have the next 5 chapters all written, I just need to type them up, but that shouldn't take too long... expect them ever other day. Another side note at the end of this one._

* * *

Before they could even reached the door to Quinn's room, she had already pushed Santana up against the hall wall. She continued kissing Santana as she reached into her purse and fumbled around looking for the keys.

"You know it would be a lot easier, if you would just stop for a sec," Santana muttered in between kisses.

"Oh, shut up!" Finally Quinn found the key and bobbled them around a few times before finding the right one. "Come on," Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her inside.

"Quinn, although I'm glad you're excited." Santana started as Quinn began to get undress before the door was even closed, "how about we take it down a notch."

Quinn, who was now in her underwear, made her way over to Santana to tear her dress off, "I thought you wanted me all feisty."

"I do," Santana said grabbing Quinn's wrist, "but first off, this is a very expensive dress that I would like to keep it in one piece, and second, feisty doesn't mean rushed." Quinn sighed and moved over to the bed. "What's going on with you? Ten minutes ago we were laughing and joking around and now, even though you are all up in this, you seem pissed off."

"It's nothing."

"What's nothing?"

"Don't worry about it, I was just over thinking things, I guess."

"Over thinking what exactly?" Quinn looked up at her with a little twitch in her eye.

"Why didn't you go all Lima Heights on that bitch that was all over you at the party? Were you trying to make me jealous on purpose, to force me into telling everyone about us?" Santana's blood began to boil, but the last thing she wanted was to have another fight, especially after they had a few drinks.

"No, that's not what I was thinking at all."

"Then what?" Again, she took a deep breath doing everything she could to control her insides that wanted to claw their way at Quinn.

"Actually, I was thinking that you were already having a hard enough time telling people about us, that I didn't want to add to your anxiety by slapping some dumb drunk bitch upside the head and causing a scene. I was trying to be considerate of you." Quinn's face fell.

"Oh."

"Yeah that's right, oh." Santana stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. She may not have wanted to start another fight but, Quinn's attitude had been off since she had arrived and she wanted answers.

"What the hell is going on Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"First, you don't tell anyone that we're a couple, knowing full well that it would upset me. Then you say you're ok, but decide to pick a pointless fight with me over the girl at the party when I didn't even do anything wrong, for once." Santana began to choke up afraid of what was happening. "You were all pissed at me in New York for sending you mixed messages, so why are you the one suddenly doing it?"

The guilt on Quinn's face was immediate and as Santana examined her face, it suddenly hit her. She knew exactly what Quinn was trying to do.

"No," Quinn shot up from bed, but Santana threw her hands out in front of her as she took a few steps back. "Don't." Quinn's eyes began to water.

"Please, just listen."

"Listen, you want me to listen to you," she replied eerily calm. "You were planning on having one final night with me, then you were going to break things off, weren't you?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like Quinn, enlighten me." Santana said, her voice rising slightly as she began to shake.

"There's just so much going on, and my last month of school is going to be super intense, I was going to suggest we take a step back until the summer, that's all."

"That's all? We barely see each other now Quinn. Hell, the next time we see each other probably won't be until you're finished with school."

"I know, but…"

"I thought you wanted to give this a try. You have the balls to accuse me of not wanting to be the one to date, but it was you all along."

"Santana wait," but she had completely shut her out. Her head was full of rage, and her heart had never felt so broken.

"I can't believe you were going to use me for one last run in the sack and then think we could just simply go back to being buddy buddy, with the occasionally booty call of course."

"No, that's not what I want now."

"Yeah ok, now, but you did."

"I just have so much going on here; it was just for a moment."

"I can't believe this." Santana hated feeling broken and vulnerable and that was exactly what Quinn had done to her. And the fact that she hid her indecisiveness made things worse.

"You've had this floating around in the back of your head for weeks and now you want me to believe that you want really want to be with me." Quinn stepped up to her and without any hesitation, kissed her. It was one of the most intense, beautiful kisses Santana had ever experienced. Their mouths locked and their tongues were in sync. She could feel that Quinn was sorry, but her head couldn't accept it. She pulled away as tears began to pile down her face.

"I can't," she whispered, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Santana please, I can fix this." Santana looked away from her knowing she would cave if she stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can trust you and I can't risk you breaking my heart all over again." Quinn tried to stop her, but Santana slithered from her grip, and dashed out the door leaving Quinn collapsing to the ground in tears.

* * *

_Sorry guys, I needed to create some tension... all relationships have them..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hoping everything sounds smooth, I redid this chapter several times, still not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it. So let me know if you guys think it works. _

* * *

The train ride back to the city felt like it was even longer then the trip up to New Haven. Santana turned off her phone which had dozens of miss phone calls and texts from Quinn and curled up in the corner of her seat making sure no one who walked back could see her. She threw on a hat to help shield her tears, but there were still a few concerned bystanders that could tell there was something wrong with her and asked if she was all right.

"My cat died," was all she could say each time someone would question her before turning back around signaling she wanted to be left alone.

Santana tried cleaning herself up in the bathroom at the train station, but it didn't matter. As soon as she stepped outside Quinn was back on her mind and she started sobbing all over again. Since she caught the last train into the city that night it was very late when she got back to the loft. She was hoping Kurt and Rachel were asleep, but she could hear their music playing as she approached the loft door.

"Of course the musical fairies are still up." She thought about checking into a hotel for the night, but anything decent was ridiculously overpriced, and in the end, all she wanted to do was crawl up in her own bed.

Kurt and Rachel screamed as the loft door opened.

"Relax, Babs and Judy, it's just me."

"What are you doing back?" Rachel asked hurrying over, not taking long to see her face. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Santana," Kurt and Rachel said simultaneously, looking at her heart wrenching, yet still stunning face with no make-up.

"Please, can this wait until the morning; I really just want to be alone."

"Ok," They replied in unison.

"You know it's really creepy when the two of you do that right." They then both showed a sad smile as they titled their heads and nodded at her. "That's even creepier."

Santana had a hard time falling asleep. Each time she closed her eyes she would think of or see Quinn. She was crying almost until sunrise, when she finally passed out from pure exhaustion.

The next morning Santana didn't move, she just lied in bed and cried some more.

"Santana," Kurt called, "you sure you don't want to come out here and talk sweetie."

"No," she yelled all nasally. I little while later, Kurt peeked his head around the corner.

"I made you some tea." Santana could barely lift her head as she looked up from the bed and nodded. Kurt came over, placed the tea on the nightstand, and sat on the bed. "You sure you don't want to talk?" Kurt asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"What's there to talk about," she hollered into the pillow.

"I'm sorry hun, I can't hear anything your saying when you're talking to the pillow." Santana lifted her head and although it felt like a bag of rocks, managed to slightly move it to the side, "there's nothing to say. Quinn plowed into my chest, ripped out my heart, diced it into itty bitty pieces, tossed them into a blender, and flipped the switch."

"Ouch."

"Ouch is what it feels like when I punch you Kurt, now take that and multiple that by a trillion. That's how I feel right now." She replied starting to get angry.

"Ok," he said sliding away from her.

"That bitch always wanted to destroy me, ever since we were kids. Well you can tell that two-faced, chicken shit, manipulative twit that she succeeded."

There was a small gasp from the other end of the divider.

"Rachel, I won't hurt you, you can come over." But when Rachel glanced around the corner she looked terrified.

"That wasn't me." Kurt immediately hopped off the bed and ran over to Rachel's side as Santana shot up from her bed.

"Who the hell was it then?" They both ran, and before Santana could get out of her bed the loft door slammed shut. As she stood up Quinn walked around the room divider in the same outfit she was wearing the night before. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I caught the first train into the city this morning. You need to hear me out."

"I don't need to do anything for you." She yelled as she stormed out of her area to the bathroom.

Santana stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour cleaning off her face, and hesitantly going for the door several times. Her heart and head were in a constant battle. She had no way of even knowing what she wanted to do or say, her emotions were all over the place. She hated not being in control, and of course, the one person in her life that she continuously clashed with when it came to power and control was Quinn.

When her heart finally settled down she took a deep breath, turned the knob, and slowly walked back to her room. Quinn was sitting on her now made up bed, calm and collected.

"What, do you think tidying my room up is going to magically get me to hop in your pants?"

"No. There were tissues everywhere and since I knew you wouldn't be coming out anytime soon and hate cleaning I thought I'd pick up a little." Santana crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Oh, because you know me so well."

"I do actually."

They stared at each other for a while in complete silence. Santana was doing everything she could to resist going to her, before finally deciding to break the silence.

"Don't you have something to say, so you can go?"

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Rid of me? I'm sorry isn't that exactly what you wanted?"

"No." Santana rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as Quinn followed, "I know last night sucked, but it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"This never should have happened to begin with," she shouted back slamming the cupboards.

"But it did."

"Yep." Santana snapped, trying not to pay any attention to her.

"Will you please stop slamming things and look at me?"

"Fine, she answered banging a bowl on the counter making Quinn flinch. Quinn motioned to the love seat, but Santana remained standing still with her arms crossed.

"Ok, to start off, yes, I was originally thinking about cutting some of our phone calls back, mostly because it was a distraction, a good one, but still a distraction. I need to focus on my studies. That was the whole point of me leaving Lima, to try and finally do something for me. Of course, I started dating that sad excuse of a man professor, which I was glad you called me out on, dumped his lying ass, and finally started to get back on track. I wasn't expected to sleep with you, let alone fall for you, but I did." Santana was holding on by a thread as she focused on Quinn's eyes. "I never, and I mean never wanted to entirely end things with you. I just knew after everything else that had happened that day, once I suggested limited phone calls during the week you would be upset and storm out."

"But that's not how it felt, or sounded." Santana responded softly.

"It's not like you stopped to hear me out. And just for the record, I don't want to be friends with benefits." Quinn started to choke up. "I want to be in a full-blown, out in public, screaming to the heavens relationship with you." Santana shook her head as she tried to not let Quinn's words have any affect on her.

"You say that now that it's just you and me, but what happens when you go back to school. I mean, I get that you want to focus on your studies, but first you call me your friend and keep our relationship a secret, then you want to cut our phone calls down. Put yourself in my shoes Quinn. How am I supposed to know this is really what you want?"

"Trust me, after what happened last night, there's no way I want to back out of this relationship." Santana walked over and took a seat on the love seat as she thought things over while Quinn sat across from her in the chair.

"The problem I'm having with you right now Quinn, is that word, trust. Everything between us happened so quickly. Not only was I not expecting this to ever happen, but I didn't think my heart would dive into you the way it did. If I said yes, and let you back in, and you continued to pull away until there was nothing left, I don't think I could handle it."

"Yeah, I got that," she said looking down. Santana felt an instant urge to snap at her.

"Oh, that's right you heard me talking to Kurt."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I just wanted to hear your voice." Santana let a half smile through, but then looked away as she sat back.

"I just don't think I can do this." Quinn took a deep breath.

"I guess I understand why you wouldn't. I mean other than the school stuff, look at my track record. First there was Finn, who I cheated on with Puck and got pregnant. Puck said he wanted to be with me, yet was still sleeping with you ironically." Santana smirked. "Next there was Sam, who I cheated on with Finn, who was obviously still in love with Rachael. My relationships are like a demented circle of train wrecks."

"Yes Quinn, the whole state of Ohio knows you suck at relationships. What's your point, so am I."

"Not really, you were with Brittany faithfully for what, a year and a half?"

"Ok, I had one good one."

"What I'm trying to say is I understand why you would be scared to trust, or be in a relationship with me since I've never been in a healthy one. I know I didn't handle things the way I should have up at Yale, but I it won't happen again."

"Again, how am I supposed to just trust your words?"

"Because watching you run away from me was the second most painful thing I have even experienced." Santana smirked.

"Second?"

"Childbirth, Santana. I had a bowling ball plow out of my peach hole.

"Peach?" She repeated raising her eyebrows and eyeing Quinn.

"Stop it," she said playfully tapping her knee. Santana's eyes instantly fell to her knee and could instantly feel the intoxicating warmth she was longing for.

"Quinn," she paused trying to gather herself. "You need to understand, I was already…" But she didn't finish, instead she stood up and walked back and forth between the love seat and the kitchen. Quinn stood up and watched her pace as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Santana, I'll do anything you want, anything, except let you go." Santana turned with a grin on her face.

"Anything huh?" Quinn's eyes instantly dried up with fear.

"Oh god, what did I just do," making Santana laugh.

"Relax, I'll keep those basket of tricks stashed away for another day, cause you're going to owe me more than one thing."

"Ok, what is it?" Quinn asked still caught in between terrified and curiousness. Santana walked over, grabbed Quinn's hand and guided her to the bed. "Really?"

"Settle down quick draw, it's not what you think." Santana slide into bed and patted down on the other side. "I barely slept last night; some evil bitch broke my heart. So, why don't you be a good friend and hold me while I get some sleep." Quinn softly smiled as she carefully climbed into bed, and wrapped herself around Santana.

"No funny business Q, I'm serious. I'm still thinking about this."

"Ok," she answered softly as she nuzzled up close to Santana, both falling asleep within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Although I know I can't have them in every chapter, I really love having Kurt and Rachel around. Hope everyone enjoys them as much as I do._

* * *

Neither one of them woke up until the loft door slammed shut. Quinn began to wiggle away, but Santana snagged her arm, startling her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I was just going to make sure they stayed quiet so you could sleep a little longer." Santana yawned, then rolled onto her back and began to stretch. "But since you're already up, how did you sleep?" Quinn asked, sitting up on her elbow.

"Very well, thank you."

"Can I get you anything?" Santana smirked.

"Wow, you really are going to do anything I want, aren't you?"

"Just about." But Santana's smirk began to dwindle as she remembered the whole reasoning behind Quinn jumping to do anything she wanted.

"Although I appreciate the effort Q, I don't think I'll be able to start trusting you again so easily."

"Did you ever actually trust me?" Quinn asked with a smile, but Santana wasn't feeling her snappy self.

"As a matter of fact, I did" Quinn signed, as she covered her face.

"I ruined this, didn't I?" Santana refused to look at her, because she knew that looking at Quinn would only blur her judgment. There was a lot more at stake now. She knew if Quinn hurt her again, there was a good chance she would cut her out of her life entirely. If she was going to do this, she needed to be smart about it.

"Quinn?" She said looking back at her. Quinn took a few quick breaths before glancing up at her trying to look strong. "Ok." Quinn shook her head.

"Ok?" Santana quietly giggled.

"Ok, we can try this again, but slowly." The excitement took a minute to settle in, but eventually showed all over Quinn's face. "But you better be dead serious this time, because there won't be any going back if you start to pull away again."

"I'm not, I swear." Quinn said doing what she could to control herself.

"Ok," was all Santana could get out as she stared at Quinn. All she wanted was to jump on her right then and there, but instead, she stood up and started to walk toward the divider.

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't showered in almost two days Q, I feel disgusting."

"Oh." She answered as she walked over to her. "Can I join you?" Santana shook her head trying to hold back her grin.

"Trying to jump on this already, that's not very slow, is it?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean." Santana laughed.

"Oh god, it's been two minutes and you already don't know what you want." Quinn cautiously took a step closer to Santana as she spoke.

"What I was trying to say, was that maybe we can shower together and wash each off, that's it, no funny business." Santana looked at her with one eye.

"No funny business, really?"

"I can control myself," Santana laughed a little more.

"You say that now." Santana started to walk away and glanced back at Quinn who remained standing still. "Well, are you coming?" There was a slight skip in her step as she followed after Santana glowing.

"So, everything ok you two?" Kurt asked looking up from one of his school books.

"It's better, not perfect," she looked back at Quinn making sure she knew she wasn't entirely off the hook, "but better."

"Good, cause sad depressed Santana is actually more terrifying than insanely bitchy Santana."

"That's sweet Kurt, thanks." They both turned to go the bathroom as Rachel popped her head out of her bedroom.

"Where are you two going?"

"To take a shower."

"Together?"

"Yes," Santana answered slowly. "Is that a problem?"

"It's just that I need to hop in there in a little bit, and I don't want it to be…"

"Yes…" Santana asked in a mocking tone.

"All sexed up ok, I can't go in the shower after the two of you have done stuff in there." Santana laughed as they reached the bathroom door.

"You do realize a shower is pretty much self-sufficient?" Rachel cringed.

"Yes, for the most part it is I guess, but I'll know what had just happened in there minutes earlier." Although Santana was having a fun time torturing Rachel she really wanted to shower.

"Unclench Berry, all we're doing is showering, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really," but as she walked into the bathroom she couldn't resist one more tease. "Oh, and just so you know. We may not be doing anything this time in the shower, but last time Quinn was here, we, as you said, sexed it up real good."

"Twice," Quinn added, sticking two fingers out.

"And from what I can remember you followed us both times without voicing any issues."

"Ew," they both laughed as they shut the bathroom door.

"You know I'm tempted to do it now, just to get Rachel's head to pop."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked perking up, but Santana just laughed and shook her head at her.

"You wish. I may enjoy torturing Babs jr., but right now, you're the one I want to watch squirm." Quinn looked up disappointed, but smiled.

The shower felt incredible, Santana had a lot to wipe away, two train rides, the dorm air, the college party, and the one thing that stunk on her longer than she wanted, her fight with Quinn. After they did each others hair, Quinn took the lufa and, washed Santana from head to toe. Santana was impressed that Quinn was able to control herself, but that didn't mean she didn't catch her gawking at her naked body several times. Santana returned the favor and cleaned every inch of Quinn off as well, then went to turn the shower off.

"Wait," Quinn said reaching over to stop Santana's hand.

"I mean it Quinn, no sexy time, not yet." Quinn made her stand up straight.

"Not even a kiss? I just want to be able to feel you against me, even if it's only for a moment." The water continued running down Santana's face as she thought things over. Quinn carefully put her hand at the base of Santana's back and pulled her forward so that the water wouldn't trickle into Santana's eyes. Santana took a deep breath before taking both her hands and tucked Quinn's hair behind her ears. Then slowly began to move her hands down to her cheeks and cupped her face. She brushed Quinn's cheek with her thumbs as she decided on what to do. Quinn's eyes never left hers, letting her know it was all up to her, and she was fine with her decision either way. Santana ran her one hand down to Quinn's arm and placed it on her back as she continued to brush her cheek with her other hand and continued to gaze into Quinn's eyes as she began to lean in.

(knock knock knock)

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Santana's head jerked in the direction of the door, as Quinn signed and bent over to turn the water off. "You couldn't wait two more minutes, could you Babs?"

"It's ok." Quinn said reaching for the towels.

"Stop," Santana whispered as she reached out and stopped her hand. She lifted Quinn's chin and easily found her lips. She made sure not to lose control by diving in too deep, yet still took her hand and pulled Quinn into her so she could feel their body's mold together. She pulled her mouth away before things started to heat up, but wrapped her arms around Quinn to keep her close for a moment.

They waited a few more minutes out of spite and when Santana flung open the bathroom door Rachel gasped as she jumped back.

"You know, you would think you'd learn not to hang around doors I'm behind once you piss me off."

"Sorry, I'm meeting a few people over at NYADA to go over some dance routines, and I'm already running late, Rachel said as she tiptoed into the bathroom.

"You didn't right?"

"Rachel, you ask me one more time and I'm going to go into your bedroom and violate your pillow."

"Oh god! I'm sorry." Santana smirked as Rachel slammed the bathroom door. Santana and Quinn walked over to her area of the loft still laughing at Rachel's terrified face.

"Her pillow?"

"Actually, we may have used that the one night you were here too."

"Santana!" Quinn screeched.

"Oh, there it is. I'm only kidding Q, I just haven't heard you squeak in a while." Quinn smirked as she poked Santana's side.

They ordered Chinese food and just hung out in bed all day and night talking. Santana wanted to make sure Quinn didn't have anymore insecurities about their relationship while Quinn refrained herself from touching Santana as requested. Kurt and Rachel checked on them periodically and Santana thought it was sweet how much they cared about how Quinn was treating her.

"I still don't know how that happened?" Quinn said, laughing when they came in to check on them the second time.

"What?"

"You, buddy buddy with Kurt and Rachel."

"Well after they figured out my killer personality, they were pretty much putty in my hands." She stopped and smiled for a moment. "And vice versa. It's an odd feeling, but, I gots to say, I love those crazy gal. They keep life interesting."

"True."

That night they snuggled up together like they did earlier and just slept. As badly as Santana wanted Quinn, she couldn't bring herself to sleep with her again yet. She needed to be sure that Quinn was in it for more than just a fantastic lay, which she obviously was, and she was glad that Quinn didn't push or question her about it. Instead, all Santana did was wrap her arms around her tightly and inhaled all of Quinn in as she slept peacefully.

The next morning Santana and Quinn awoke to the smell of coffee and muffins that Kurt and Rachel prepared for them. When they walked into the kitchen they were already gone, but left a note for the two of them.

"Please enjoy and play nicely."

Santana and Quinn continued on with their conversation from the night before and it was pretty much the perfect morning, until Quinn started to get her things together to head back up to Yale.

"You really want me to go?"

"Of course I don't." Santana said, keeping a few feet in between the two of them. "I need you to go, because if you stay any longer, I'll cave and devour ever inch of you." Quinn had a hard time catching her breath as she watched Santana lick her lips.

"Can I call you once I get back?" Santana smiled.

"I told you last night, everything is in your hands. I want you, you know that, but I need you to be absolutely sure you can do this, and the only way that's gonna happen is if you get back to your regular routine up at Yale." Tears started to build up in Quinn's eyes and Santana couldn't take it anymore and pulled her in for a long hug.

"I'll see you in a month; we can do a month again." Quinn nodded into her shoulder. When she began to push back Santana took both her hands and held her face gently. "I never thought anyone could look so beautiful with tears in their eyes." Quinn gasped as Santana started to wipe away her tears. She might not have wanted to give herself entirely to Quinn yet, but she needed to at least taste her lips once more. She moved in, making sure to take her time and began to kiss Quinn, her hands dropped to Quinn's back to bring her in. Quinn's purse fell down her arm as she griped the back of Santana's head and her upper back.

For minutes they stayed together, but didn't rush. They each wanted to savor the moment and keep each other as close to the other as possible. Santana loved and hated how hard she had fallen for the once forbidden blonde, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Have a safe trip," she whispered when they finally backed away from each other.

"Thanks, we'll talk soon." Santana nodded as she watched Quinn pick up her things and walk out the door. After Quinn was out of sight, she closed the door and fought away the tears as she fell back against the door gripping at her heart, and praying that that wouldn't be their last kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, so I decided to smooch the next two chapters together since the first part is relatively short, and it's been a few days. Hope to add the next one in a day or two._

* * *

Santana was beyond impressed with Quinn after she returned to Yale. They didn't talk everyday, but when they did she always referred to her as her girlfriend whenever anyone would ask. She might not have "screamed it to the heavens" so to speak, but her roommate and several of her classmates were well aware that Quinn was in a relationship with a woman.

Everything was going better than expected and Santana was planning on driving Quinn back to Lima in a few days, but as she was getting ready for her flight back home to pick up her car, she received an emergency text from Quinn to call her ASAP. Santana's heart dropped and she tried not to jump to any conclusions about Quinn not wanting her to come up to Yale since there were no other signs of her chickening out and quickly collected herself before calling her.

"Hey Q, Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah everything's great! But guess who decided to come here and surprise me, even though I already explained to everyone that I had a ride home."

"Oh god, who?"

"My mom, apparently I was so missed, she disregarded what I said and made sure to come here a few days ahead of schedule so we could spend some quality mother daughter time together."

"A game of Russian Roulette sounds more fun," Quinn let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Yeah, that's super sweet of her isn't it?"

"You're fake voice is frightening, you know that right." Santana couldn't help but tease Quinn a little bit as they spoke.

"Please stop." Quinn said trying to change her tone making Santana laugh even harder. "Santana," she added more firmly. Although she was having fun, she didn't want to upset Quinn and softened her laughter.

"Do you want me to come up there and go home with the two of you?"

"No, I think it'll be good for mom and I to do some bonding alone, I have so much to tell her." Now Santana straightened up and became serious.

"Wait, you're not going to tell your mom about us now are you?" Santana's mind began to race, "Oh god, you're going to do it while she's behind the wheel, aren't you?"

"Yep, I think that's best." Quinn continued pretending like they were talking about something else.

"Are you insane?" Quinn laughed.

"No, no, I'll see you back at home Santana, have a safe trip."

"Quinn wait." But the call had already been dropped. Santana held the phone in her hand as she walked into the living room looking as if she saw a ghost.

"Santana?" Kurt asked getting up from the couch concerned. "Santana," but she couldn't say anything, her mouth fell open to speak, but the only thing that came out was air. "Rachel!" Kurt screeched. Rachel poked her head out of the bathroom; her hair pulled back in a towel.

"Yeah."

"Loft mate emergency!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just get out here," Kurt yelled back waving his hand in front of Santana's face, getting no reaction. Rachel tiptoed over in a towel.

"Oh god, now what?" she asked glancing down at Santana.

Santana finally moved over to the love seat and sat down easing up her shocked face.

"Quinn's mom is at Yale."

"I thought you were picking her up?" Rachel asked confused, as she sat down next to her.

"I was, but her mom wanted to surprise her."

"Well that's nice, isn't it?" Rachel looked back a Kurt who shrugged as he took a seat in the chair next to them.

"She's going to tell her mom about us." Her two roommates still looked perplexed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Santana slowly turned to face Rachel.

"We were going to discuss how we were going to approach our parents and friends on the way home; we were hoping to tell people together. But now, I mean, her mom can get distracted and crash, or decide to drive her straight to the nunnery." Santana started to shake. "Or she'll take it too well and start calling everyone and the whole town of Lima will know before I even get home." Kurt reached over and grabbed Santana's hand, to stop her brain from exploding.

"I think you're making a bigger deal out of this then it really is. I mean, you're already out and proud, so you dating a girl, that's no surprise. Yes, our friends might be a little shocked at first, being that it's Quinn, but you know us we're all one big gay, supportive family." Santana let out a small chuckle, but then became white again realizing something even bigger.

"I still haven't told Brittany?" Rachel scooted closer to Santana and grabbed her hand.

"Well, you're going home tonight, and I doubt Quinn will tell her mom right away, she'll probably wait until they're close to Lima." Santana nodded.

"I guess I can tell Brittany tomorrow," Rachel gave her a tap on the knee.

"She'll be fine with it, it's Brittany, she just wants you to be happy." Rachel said as she stood up.

"Yeah, but its Quinn." Kurt brushed Rachel away, so she could get ready for her NYADA performance.

"You knew this was all going to happen when you went home, why is it bothering you so much all of a sudden?" Santana looked up a Kurt, trying not to cry.

"I just wanted to have Quinn by my side, although it's probably best that I tell Brit alone." She started to toughen up and turned to Kurt with a smirk. "I also really wanted some alone time, before we got bombarded by everyone." Kurt smiled.

"Well, that I understand. Don't worry you'll back in each others arms in no time." Kurt added, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Now come on, we've got to get you ready for your flight home."

* * *

When Santana arrived in Lima, she tried calling Quinn to say goodnight, but she got a text back saying, "still up talking with mom, yawn, xoxo." There was nothing for Santana to do, but kill time. She spent a little time with her family, unpacked, and even went for a run hoping it would exhaust her, but no matter what she did, she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep and stayed up most of the night staring at the ceiling, flip-flopping her thoughts between Brittany and Quinn.

The next morning Santana spoke to Quinn briefly to see how everything was, and Rachel was right, she was going to wait until they were close to home to tell her mom. The best part of their conversation was when Quinn told her that since her mom was already there and rested, they were going to leave after Quinn's last exam. They would be getting home a little late, but still, Quinn was going to be home tonight. She asked Quinn if she could tell Brittany about them today and thankfully she was fine with it as long as she was there when they told everyone else.

Santana spent the day with her family and even saw her abuela, who still hadn't approved of the fact that she was a lesbian, but loved her anyway. Santana may not have been thrilled with the way things were, but agreeing to see her was a step in the right direction she thought as she hugged her goodbye. Afterwards, she called Brittany who excitedly agreed to have dinner with her at Breadstix. Santana threw on her good butt jeans with a cute top wanting to look good, but not too sexy for her X, and headed out the door.

Brittany was of course in her Cheerios uniform waving Santana over when she walked through the door.

"Hey Brit."

"Hey," Brittany stood up giving her a long hug then placed a small peck on her lips before taking a seat. "I'm so glad you're here, how long are you staying?"

"A few weeks," she answered already starting to get butterflies. "Rachel and Kurt are coming home in a few days as well. We all wanted to spend some time with you guys before you all graduate and run off."

"Aw, that's super sweet." Santana smiled, not knowing what to say next. "Is Quinn coming home too?" That made things inside Santana even worse. Santana's mouth instantly dried up, and her butterflies were growing beaks as they poked away at her insides.

"Ah, yeah actually."

"That's awesome; all of us back together again." Santana nodded gratefully that Brittany although cute, couldn't pick up on her obvious uneasiness at the table.

Santana decided to change the subject as they ordered. Brittany was still seeing Sam, who she still wanted to punch, but then she thought of Quinn and all her hateful thoughts dwindled. Plus, she got a kick out of the fact that they swiped X's. They lost Nationals, which sucked, but the New Directions agreed to do a few performances during the summer to help raise money for the arts across the state, so they were super excited about that.

When they were close to finishing dinner, Santana had no choice, but to bring Quinn back up.

"Hey Brit, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh god, you've joined a Lesbian Cult and are recruiting, I don't think I qualify."

"No, Brit, it's nothing like that."

"Oh ok, are Kurt and Rachael getting married to make musical babies?"

"No," she said trying to interject, but Brittany didn't give her much time.

"It's not about Sam is it?" Santana was starting to get agitated.

"No Brit, can I just tell you."

"Sure, I'm sorry I thought it was a guessing game." Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany may not have been the brightest person around, but she was special in many ways, and she always loved that about her, but now her heart belonged to a different blonde and she needed to tell her now before the small part of courage she had built up melted away.

"It's about Quinn."

"Is this about what happened at Mr. Schue's runaway wedding?

"Brit, I told you this isn't a… wait" Then again, Brittany was full of surprises, "Ok, I'm changing the rules, what do you know?"

"Nothing really, Jake and Marley told us that they saw you two all flirty as you ran through the halls of the hotel, you were staying on the same floor as them, and they swore they saw the two of you go into the same room." Santana paused, making sure she heard all this right.

"So, who was it that saw us again?"

"Jake and Marley."

"Oh, Puck's rejected brother and the little rexi girl?"

"Honey, that's not nice."

"Sorry Brit, old habits. I actually thought Marley was a very sweet and talented kid, and I hope she's doing better, and Puck the second, we'll it's not his fault who he's related to." Brittany shook her head, "That's as nice as I'll go," forcing a laugh out of Brittany.

"Ok, so back to Quinn," Santana started, but still couldn't find the right words.

"You guys hooked up, didn't you?" Santana gently looked Brittany in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Ok," Brittany answered sipping the remaining drops of her soda.

"That doesn't bother you?" Brittany shrugged.

"We were broken up for a while, I was, still am with Sam, we were all at a fake wedding reception having a fun time, you guys were obviously drinking, and of course, you are incredibly hot. Who could blame Quinn?" Santana was surprised at how well Brittany was taking the news, and although she would have appreciated a little bit of jealousy, pushed it away and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad it doesn't bother you."

"Great, well gotta go," she said standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Oh, Sam found a stray cat the other day, so he's going to bring her over so that Lord Tubbington can have a play date. You can come too if you want?" Santana laughed.

"Thanks, I'll pass, but Brit, I still need to tell you something."

"There's more," she said putting on her Cheerios jacket on since it was a little chilly outside.

"Yeah, a little."

When they got outside Brittany started to skip around, excited about her kitty date.

"Brit," Santana said trying to calm her down.

"Go ahead; what else do you need to tell me?"

"Um," she began, but she was even more panicky now that Brittany wouldn't stop skipping around her, and finally just blurted in out. "Quinn and I are together." Brittany still didn't stop.

"You mean how we were together sophomore year?" She asked adding a few kicks. Santana stared at her, thinking it was about to get chillier.

"No, more like how we were last year." This made Brittany stop dead in her tracks.

"Wait, so that hook up wasn't just a one time thing, or two friends foolin around occasionally."

"No," Santana answered clearly, staying focused on Brittany's eyes.

"So… you're in an actual relationship with Quinn?"

"Yes." Tears began to form in Brittany's eyes and Santana immediately began to regret wanting Brittany to feel even a sliver of jealously about her and Quinn. She went to go to her, but Brittany stepped back. Santana's stomach dropped and she started to shake. "Brit, please talk to me."

"I, I can't," Brittany turned around to go, but Santana reached out and stopped her.

"You can't leave like this."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." She replied completely bewildered by what she just heard. Santana nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ok, well, when you do, call me, anytime, day or night." Brittany nodded as she turned to walk away. "Hey Brit," Santana hated to call her back after hurting her best friend, but she needed to say one last thing. "I'm sorry, but can you not tell anyone yet, we kind of wanted to be the ones to do it." Brittany sadly agreed, then quickly took off.

Santana watched painfully as Brittany sprinted away from her. She knew Brittany better than anyone else and hated that she was the one to hurt her. She wanted to chase after her, but knew she had to give her some space. Santana looked at the dark space where Brittany had disappeared into and suddenly she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Somehow she managed to make it over to her car, not remembering how she even got inside. Her mind and body were empty at first as she stared off into the distance, then her entire relationship with Brittany flashed before her eyes and she completely broke down.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ok so there's a few things I want to say since I've been awful at replying to you guys when it comes to the reviews so far, which, I always appreciate and read, good, bad, or neutral and I'm planning on getting back to most of you eventually. First, I changed the genre from Romance to Drama, sorry for misleading anyone, but when I first started this fic, it was originally going to be just the chapters set in NY which are more fun and light, but once I got going, I couldn't stop and I changed it up a bit as you can see. _**_And just as a side note/spoiler more happiness and fun times in the next few chapters, I promise_**_. Also in reference to Brittany, although, I was never the biggest Brittana fan, I believe that their relationship/friendship was/is very important because of the way they helped one another, plus their bond is so unique. It's hard to find a friend like that and I wanted to show that getting back to that friends only stage is always easier said than done. Ok, so that's enough rambling on my part, thanks again for all your reviews and support so far, much more Quinntana below..._**

* * *

It took Santana a while to leave the Breadstix parking lot. She stayed in her car and made sure she was well hidden just in case anyone she knew walked by, she was in no condition to be her fake-happy, bitchy self. She tried to text Quinn, but she never responded, which meant she was either driving, or after the night she was having, couldn't help but think that maybe her mother drove her off a cliff.

Santana finally felt well enough to drive, but she wasn't in the mood to go home just yet. She drove around Lima, beginning to smile when driving by the park were she used to push Brittany on the swings, before moving over to make out under the slide, getting sand in all the wrong places. She choked up as she passed the field were she, Quinn, and Brittany shared their first cheer, and softly smiled again when she drove by McKinley thinking of all the memories they shared there together, good and bad.

When Santana finally pulled into her driveway, there was unexpected blonde waiting for her on the steps.

"What the hell do you want Trouty Mouth?" She slammed the door annoyed.

"What did you do to Brittany?" He asked as Santana pushed him out of the way to get to the door.

"I didn't do anything to Brittany."

"Then why was she all upset when she got home. She walked right by Madame and Lord Tubbington, dove into her collection of Care Bears, and started rocking back and forth." Santana dropped her keys as she started to get upset again, but kept herself composed in front of Sam.

"She'll be fine Sam," but Sam snagged the keys away from her as she went to pick them up. "Give me back my damn keys Lisa Rinna before I put a fish-hook through those disproportionate lips of yours."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Sam tossed the keys at her and turned to walk away. Normally, Santana wouldn't give two shits about what Sam did or thought, but she knew he was only showing concern for Brittany.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry. Brittany will be ok, just give her some time." Sam turned back around.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" She definitely didn't want to tell him about her and Quinn yet, but decided to at least give him something.

"After dinner I told her that I was in a new relationship." Sam looked at her baffled.

"But you've been on a few dates after the two of you broke up and it never bothered her like this before." As Santana tried to think of something else to say a car pulled in front of her house, revealing another unexpected, but magnificent surprise. Quinn hopped out of the driver's seat while her mom ran around from the passenger end to take over, giving Quinn a big hug and kiss before getting back into the car. Quinn was so preoccupied with getting her purse and bag out of the car that she hadn't noticed Sam was there, until after her mom drove off.

Quinn stepped back startled for a minute, but shrugged it off as she threw her purse over her shoulder. All Sam could do was look back and forth between the two of them causing Santana to roll her eyes. She could almost feel his brain trying to process what was going on.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said a tad perky making her way over to the steps. Santana wanted to laugh, but was still somewhat annoyed with Sam's presence, who was now starting to resemble a fish out of water as his head continued to flop back and forth at them.

"Oh for heaven's sake, put it together Sam!"

"Nooo," he looked over at Santana as she nodded while glancing over at Quinn, "No way," he added, this time addressing Quinn who casually put her arm around Santana's waist.

"This is not how I wanted to greet you after not seeing you for a month." Quinn whispered in her ear. They exchanged a quick glance of desire, before turning back to face Sam, who was still standing there unable to say much of anything. "Sam?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"Huh?"

"Ok Sam, you need to do or say something more than just a dumb ape grunt, cause I would really like to move on with our evening." Santana added, trying not to sound too irritated.

"Sooo, you two… are actually together?"

"For two months now." Quinn confirmed, moving her hand over from her waist to interlock her fingers with Santana's.

"Huh," Santana, once again, rolled her eyes.

"And people wonder why I'm a lesbian, look at this Neanderthal." Sam looked as if he didn't even hear her.

"Well, I guess this explains why Brittany is so upset." Quinn glanced up a Santana who had a hard time catching her breath with the mention of Brittany's name and tenderly began to rub Santana's finger with her thumb.

"Ok, well, have a goodnight, I guess," he rambled as he started to walk away.

"Oh Sam," Quinn called out before he got too far. "Could you not tell anyone else? We would really like to be the ones to tell everyone."

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

Once Sam finally walked away Santana shook away her thoughts of Brittany and bent over to pick up Quinn's bag. "If that prehistoric frog said, huh one more time, I would have had to kill him." Quinn smiled and leaned in to give her a small kiss.

"It's good to see you too honey," Santana smirked.

"You too, but what are you even doing here?" Quinn cocked her head.

"You don't want me here?" Santana whacked her with the bag.

"Stop it; you know what I mean blondie." Quinn laughed.

"I asked my mom if I could stay here tonight since we had an almost forty-eight hour bonding period."

"Wow, so not only was she actually ok with the two of us being together, but she doesn't even mind that you wanted to spend your first night home with me?" Santana opened the door and quietly guiding Quinn to her room before she answered.

"Yeah, she had a few interesting questions and concerns, but after dealing with that whole fiasco when I was pregnant, and dumping that pathetic excuse of a father, she's honestly happy as long as I am. She's turning into quite the liberal." Santana chuckled as she placed Quinn's things next to her dresser. "So, do you really think it'll be ok if I stay the night?"

"Oh please, I used to sneak Brittany in all the time." But once again, just mentioning Brittany's name froze her up and she stared into space as she sat down on the bed. Quinn went to her side and began to gently stroke her hair, giving Santana some time before speaking.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just hate that I hurt Brit, again."

"Which, I'm guessing was the reason Sam was here," Quinn added seeing how painful it was for Santana to speak.

"Yeah," she replied rolling her eyes, while trying not to cry.

"You guys had something really special, and your break up wasn't because you stopped loving each other. You were just both going in two different directions in life. Of course, moving on is going to be difficult. That's just something that Sam and I are going to have to understand." Santana looked up at her puzzled.

"We're the ones that have something special now Q."

"I know," she answered patting Santana on the knee before walking over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Quinn?" Santana watched her reflection in the mirror as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry; I know this isn't the time to talk about my own insecurities, especially after the night you've had." Santana gazed into her eyes through the reflection.

"It's ok; whatever it is that's on your mind, you can tell, or ask me."

"I can't believe I haven't brought this up sooner. I guess I was scared after our little bump in the road last month or something." She rambled, taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Quinn, seriously it's ok." She assured her, already knowing the question, before it left her mouth.

"Are you still in love with Brittany?" Santana walked up behind Quinn, wrapped her arms around her waist, and laid her chin on her shoulder.

"I will always love Brittany, but it's an innocent, protective kind of love now. She will always be my first love, and my best friend. But she's not the one I think about when I first open my eyes in the morning, or the one I jump up and down for in the apartment when I get a phone call or text." Quinn giggled as she turned around in her arms.

"Do you really jump up and down?" Santana reached up and lifted her chin so their eyes were connected.

"Like a flaming Mexican jumping bean." Quinn laughed even harder forming new types of tears and fell into Santana's lips. Santana went to pull away, but only to dive back in giving little kisses to Quinn's lips, cheeks, and neck, tickling her. She loved how Quinn squirmed and giggled in her tight embrace, but as much fun as she was having in that moment, she was craving something more.

Santana pulled back and her face scrunched up a little.

"Ok, how about you go ahead and wash up since you smell and taste like your mom's perfume, and then we can slip into bed so you can tell me how wonderfully amazing I am." Quinn laughed a little as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Sounds like a plan." She snuck in one last kiss before turning to go . "Damn, I missed those lips."

"Well, they all missed you too," Santana teased, raising her eyebrows up and down, making Quinn smirk back at her.

When Quinn returned, Santana was lying up in bed on her side wearing red lingerie.

"Wow," Quinn stuttered, eyeing her up and down, causing Santana's mischievous grin to grow.

"Pretty much," she answered as Quinn stumbled over one of her shoes on the floor.

"I just brought shorts and a tank." Santana shrugged.

"You're forgiven, not that you'll need them, now get in here." Quinn leaped onto the bed and tackled Santana's lips. Santana tried not to laugh as they fell backwards and started to roll back and forth. "If I knew you liked being ordered around, I would have started months ago." She muffled in between breaths. Quinn pulled up for a moment and stared into her eyes.

"Do you want to be cute with your tacky little comments, or do you want this?" She sat up and removed her tank top. Santana looked up at her with fire in her eyes, yanked Quinn back to her, and rolled over so that she was on top. They quickly went for each other filling the deep void of not seeing each other for a month. Their tongues tangoed as their hands moved up and down one another frantically, both wanting to feel every inch of the other.

When Santana finally pulled away to get some air she looked down at Quinn with a large smile.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over tonight. Not only was it a rough night and seeing you helped make all of that go away, but I've been kicking myself like crazy for deciding not to be with you last month."

"You had your reasons," Quinn huffed, eagerly going for Santana's mouth again. After dancing with Quinn's tongue a little more, Santana moved over to nibble at her neck line, which always made Quinn shudder, then whispered into her ear,

"I know it was my call, and trust me, getting off to the thought of you is no comparison to the real thing." Quinn inched back and glanced over at Santana intrigued.

"You thought of me every time?" Santana looked over at her and laughed.

"Of course." But when she went for Quinn's lips this time she moved out of the way and leaned up on her hand.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Santana asked, hoping she wasn't really inquiring about her lonely nights in more detail.

"Tell me how you pictured me, and what you were doing to yourself while you were thinking of me." Santana grinned.

"Quinn Fabray, who would have thought you were so remarkably filthy." Again, Santana moved in to try to kiss her, but Quinn threw her other hand up on her chest stopping her once more.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Talking was never really my thing Q." Quinn crept up close to Santana's ear causing a shiver throughout her entire body as her mouth barely grazed it.

"But you seem to talk and moan for me during." Santana took a minute to control her convulsing body.

"Yeah, you know, I'm good at all the basics, yes, more, that feels good, harder, faster, things like that." Santana tried to look away, but Quinn reached over and turned her face back to her.

"Why Miss Santana Lopez, the almighty, all cocky, gorgeous Latina of Lima Heights, are you embarrassed of dirty talk?" Quinn let go as Santana melted away under her pillow utterly humiliated. Quinn grinned as she moved up and straddled her, removing the pillow to try to look into Santana's eyes, but Santana refused to make eye contact with her. "Sweetie, don't be mad," she whispered, but when Santana didn't respond the second time, Quinn brought her bare chest down and nuzzled at her ear some more. "You don't have to talk dirty now if you don't want to, I'll do it instead." This instantly made Santana perk up.

"Really?" Quinn giggled as she moved up to grab Santana's hands and throw them over her head before making her way back down to her ear.

"Really, but after we get this first one out-of-the-way, cause I don't think I'll be able to wait through all this talking without feeling you all over me much longer."

Santana was now completely snapped out of her funk and overpowered Quinn's hold on her wrist, flipping her back over and taking charge the best way she knew how. Quinn's gasp of excited only encouraged her more as they dove once more at one another, not letting anything interrupt them this time.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, so hopefully this chapter will wrap up a few things up, I'm working on the next chapter at the moment and having a few struggles about the direction I want to take it, so if anyone has any suggests or can think of things they would like to see that I haven't shown yet, lay them at me._

* * *

They didn't wake up until close to noon the next day. Quinn started to make her way out of the bed, but Santana grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Quinn let out a soft moan as Santana nuzzled up against her neck.

"I was going to take a shower. Aren't we supposed to be heading over to McKinley later?"

"It's not really high on my priority list at the moment," Santana answered as her hand slipped under the covers, her fingers slowly tip toeing down the lengths of her body.

"Wow, you're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Uh,uh," but before Santana could go any further there was a knock on her door.

"Mi ja, are you and your secret guest going to come out of there sometime today? Your Papa and I would at least like to say hello to you before we run out and do a few things." Santana sighed, but stood up to rifle through their clothes, throwing Quinn her top and shorts.

"Be right there." She looked back at Quinn who looked horrified.

"You want me to see your parents like this?"

"Why not?" Santana asked quickly slipping into a pair of sweats and top.

"Santana, I'm practically naked." Santana eyed her up and down and smile as she opened the door.

"Go ahead and grab one of me sweatshirts if you're too uncomfortable." Quinn grabbed the first sweatshirt she saw, instantly filling her nose with Santana's scent, making her smile briefly before hurrying after Santana who was already down the hall.

"Good morning," Santana said giving her parents a kiss on the check.

"Good morning? More like Buenos Tardes," her mother answered.

"Hello," Quinn said softly coming up from behind Santana.

"Quinn, how nice it is to see you," Maribel said reaching around Santana to give her a hug, "how's Yale?"

"Great, thank you." Maribel smiled and nodded, then looked back at Santana.

"I would appreciate it if tomorrow you both could grace us with your presence before noon."

"Yes ma ma."

"Ok ladies, have a lovely day, we'll be out late so don't forget to lock up." And before they knew it, Santana's parents were on their way.

After locking the door, Santana came up behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"See, quick and painless."

"Yeah, because you didn't give me anytime to process what was happening." Santana spun Quinn around making sure to keep her in her arms.

"Are you mad?" Quinn smirked.

"I'll let you make it up to me in the shower." Santana bit her lower lip, then dragged Quinn down the hall toward the bathroom glancing back at her momentarily.

"Oh and by they way, you look incredibly sexy in my sweatshirt."

After their hour long shower, they changed into something cute, and headed to McKinley. When Santana pulled up to their old school her hands started to shake so badly they were vibrating the steering wheel. Quinn reached over, took her hand and squeezed it a few times.

"Everything's going to be fine," Santana looked over and focused on Quinn's eyes before leaning in to kiss her lips gently, helping her nerves dwindle. Quinn had some kind of magic in her eyes that could always make things better. They stepped out of the car and Quinn hurried over to her side of the car to grab her hand again. But as fast as Santana's confidence was building, it plummeted back down as she and Quinn turned the first corner inside the school and saw Brittany talking to Sam at her locker. Brittany looked up and gave them a simple smile before grabbing Sam's hand and quickly walked into the choir room.

Quinn squeezed her hand, helping Santana control her tears.

"You good?" Santana nodded as she glanced up at the beautiful blonde, pushing away her sadness, and lead Quinn into the choir room. Their hands fell from each others grip as their old class mates ran over to greet them. They were all there, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina, and even Blaine. Everyone was giving hugs and smiles with the exception of Sam and Brittany who stood by and waited for everyone else to hear their news. After all the happy exchanges they asked their old classmates to take a seat.

"Well as you all know, Quinn and I have asked you all to meet us here so we can tell you something, and we couldn't think of a better place to do it then our old choir room, where we've always shared and learned so much about one another over the years, good and bad, but if you don't mind waiting just another minute, I'd actually like to talk to Brittany for a moment alone, if that's ok?" The room looked around somewhat confused, but nodded in agreement. "Brit?" She too nodded as she stood up and walked straight into the hall.

"Do you want me to come?" Quinn whispered.

"No, if that's ok," Quinn softly smiled.

"Its fine, go."

Santana walked out to find Brittany leaning up against her locker, and before she could begin to say anything Brittany spoke.

"You remember how last year we always met right here before going to Glee practice?"

"Yeah," Santana answered, leaning against the other locker facing her.

"And do you remember that game we used to play?" Santana chuckled.

"To Do or not to do?" Brittany smiled, but not for very long.

"You always said not do to all the other blondes in school, saying that there was only one blonde for you, and when I asked you about Quinn, you said especially not Quinn." There it was again, Brittany's brain may have loved being in its own little wonderland most of the time, but when it came to certain things, it was better and smarter than anyone else she knew. "I just need to know, were you lying to me that whole time?" Santana shook her head as she took a step closer to Brittany and grabbed her hand.

"You are the one person, I have never lied too. And I meant it at the time. When I was with you, you were the only blonde for me, but a lot has changed since then, as you know. In fact, you found a new little blonde for yourself." Brittany began to perk up.

"He's a cute British lad." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, he's ok I guess," Brittany playfully slapped her.

"He's really good to me." Santana smiled, but then tilted her head at her best friend.

"Was that the only reason why you were so upset last night?" Brittany looked down. "Brit, come on, you can tell me, what is it?" Brittany looked away for another minute to try and dry up her eyes.

"It's just that, it was always you and me. Even early on when the three of us were in Cheerios together, you and I were always a little closer. Then we got together, and it continued to grow and be amazing. After we broke up, yeah I was sad to not be your girlfriend anymore, but what was worse, was not talking to you all the time. It was like I lost my girlfriend and best friend all at once. It took some time, but it finally felt like we were getting our friendship back to the way things used to be, and now I find out your with Quinn, and that extra bit of closeness that we used to have you're going to have with her instead. It just feels like I'm losing another part of my best friend all over again." Santana nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to say that things aren't going to be a little different now, but no matter what happens between Quinn and I, you will always be my best friend Brit, nothing will ever change that, and that special bond we have, will always be there." Brittany smiled as she looked into Santana's eyes.

"Does she make you happy?" Santana couldn't help but glow.

"Yeah Brit, she makes me very happy." There was a slight pause, but there was no longer any tension between the two of them. "So, are we going to be ok?" Brittany nodded again as she pulled Santana in for a tight hug. There were no words to describe how relieved she was. As much as she was happy to be with Quinn, she still needed Brittany in her life. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too," when they pulled back, they both had large smiles painted on their faces. Santana lifted up her pinky finger and Brittany chuckled some more as she took a hold of it with hers and they headed back into the choir room.

Santana walked Brittany over to Sam trying not to give him a nasty look.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"Yep," Brittany answered as she took him by surprise hopping into his lap, crushing his little man bits.

"Even better now," Santana said grinning as she walked back to Quinn.

"You're fresh," Quinn whispered.

"Isn't that what you love about me?" Santana asked with a cocky smirk before turning around to face their old friends. Quinn did her best not to blush as she turned with her.

"Ok ladies," Mercedes intervened, "what is it that you need to tell us, cause I'm craving some of those infamous breadsticks right about now.

Santana looked up at them and after clearing the air with Brittany was actually more in a rush to get this over with, hoping for a little alone time with Quinn before they had to all meet up for dinner.

"Oh, so basically we wanted you guys to hear this from us, mostly to squash any weird rumors that could start up, since this school does that so well, even if we no longer go here."

"That's no lie," Puck butted in. "Quinn did you know that people still think that Coach Sylvester is Beth's father?"

"What?" Quinn was both confused and repulsed, "how is that even possible?"

"I said it was an overload of testosterone in her body." Quinn's head shot at Santana. "Oh come on Q, who knows what else is hidden under those over-sized track suits."

"You started that?"

"Quinn, I started all of them." Santana answered with an obvious look on her face. Quinn shook her head as she looked away from her, but Santana couldn't stop laughing as she started to remember all the rumors she started about how poor baby Beth was conceived.

"Yeah there was the kinky alien abduction one, the Jersey Devil who was seeking comfort from someone after getting lost in Ohio, oh and do you remember Howard the Duck," but Quinn snagged her arm, digging her nails into Santana as she turned her away from their friends, grinding her teeth as she moved up to her ear.

"Honey, we're here to show our friends that we're a devoted, happy couple, and if I punch you in the face right now, it'll be very difficult for them to comprehend that." Santana nodded in compliance.

"I'm going to be punished later, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, big time," but this seemed to only excite Santana more and she turned around to address their friends before Quinn had fully calmed down.

"So, Quinn and I are together, see ya." But again, Quinn snatched her arm as Santana turned to leave, almost giving her whiplash.

"That's how you tell them?" Quinn said almost growling at her. Santana let out an uncomfortable smile, slightly frightened by Quinn's stare.

When they looked up at their friends, all their mouths were open.

"Wait, when you mean together, you mean like together together?" Artie asked. Santana nodded as he looked over at Brittany. "Did you know about this?"

"I just found out last night." Finn looked back and forth between the two of them a few times looking confused, while Puck had a goofy grin on his face, most likely picturing the three of them together.

"Are you trying to go through the entire Glee club, or strictly the ones who were apart of the Cheerios now?" Tina asked, getting a scolding look from Mike. "What? We all know that Santana can be a crazy, manipulative bitch; I just want to make sure she's not going down the line and simply using Quinn to cross her off her to do list.

"It's not like that Tina," Quinn answered keeping a strong hold of Santana's arm so that she wouldn't lunge at any of them. Other than Brittany, Mercedes looked like she was the calmest.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?"

"A little over two months," Quinn answered, moving her hand down to interlock her fingers with Santana's.

"Ok, now, I love you girls, you know that, but I'm curious, how the hell did this even happen?" Mercedes continued. They both turned red as they thought back to their first night together.

"Mr. Schue's failed attempt at a fairy tale wedding," Santana answered.

"Ooohhh," the room let out together, making Santana and Quinn laugh.

"Originally, it was supposed to be a one night stand, but when I went to visit Santana, Rachel and Kurt for St. Patty's Day we realized there was a lot more going on between us." Santana laughed as she chimed in.

"Yeah you should have seen Berry and Lady Hummel's face when the caught us in the act." Again their friends mouths fell opened.

"Wait, Rachel and Kurt knew this whole time?" Finn asked, no longer looking like a constipated fetus.

"Yeah, why?" Santana answered a little annoyed.

"Well, Kurt's my brother and Rachel, well I don't really know what we are exactly, but still."

"Why does it even matter, they're my roommates, I asked them not to tell anyone until Quinn and I were ready and they did exactly what I asked, which makes them pretty good friends in my book."

"Aww," Blaine let out, "I wish Kurt was here to hear that."

"He's well aware of my love for him Lady Lips the second." Santana looked over at Quinn letting her know she was just about fed up with talking to their friends about them.

"How about we all head over to Breadstix and if you guys have anymore questions, we'll do our best to answer them there." They all nodded, although most still looked confused. Mercedes was the first to come over and gave them both a congratulatory hug.

"All I have to say is that you two better be good to one another."

"We will, thanks 'Cedes."

"Now come one, let's go get our grub on." Santana laughed.

"We'll be right behind you, oh and Rachel and Kurt should already be there."

One by one they left, some giving hugs, others still looking too puzzled to do much interaction, but Santana bit her tongue not wanting to upset Quinn with anymore of her comments. Finally, they were alone and Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn as she let out a long sigh.

"Well, it could have been worse." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I think some of them still think this is one big joke."

"Well, I'll make sure not to let go of you at Breadstix and hopefully it'll sink through their dumb thick skulls." Santana turned Quinn around and leaned in to kiss her, but Quinn stepped back and punched her in the shoulder instead.

"Hey!"

"Don't you hey me, alien abduction, Jersey Devil?" Santana tried her best to hold in her laughter.

"Ok, sweetie that was like three years ago," Santana pulled her in close again.

"And I have no problem making you pay for those rumors now." Santana moved in to nibble at her ear.

"How about I let you spank me later." Quinn grinned knowing it was best to put that thought on hold as she gave Santana a quick peck, then guided her over to the seats, making her sit in the row in front of her.

"I still can't believe it's all over sometimes."

"I know, to think, almost all our memories good and bad where from this very room. I still remember glancing over at Brittany when I only had a crush on her, dying for her to look over at me." Quinn lowered her chin to Santana's shoulder.

"Did you ever have a crush on me?" Santana turned her head so that their lips are almost touching.

"You're not getting all jealous of Brit again are you?"

"No," Quinn answered kissing her nose before getting up to walk in front of her. "I was just curious, if you ever thought about me before we got together at the wedding." Santana reached up and pulled Quinn down on her lap. She wasn't lying to Brittany about not wanting to ever sleep with Quinn, but that didn't mean that there were times, even before they were together that she didn't think of Quinn in a different light.

"Twice."

"Really?" Santana laughed, "Now don't get too excited. I was very much in love with Brittany for most of our High School days, but yeah, I thought about what it would be like to kiss you twice."

"When?" She asked a little too eager, making Santana shake her head.

"Well, the first time was right after our fight the first week of our junior year. Remember, you told Coach Sylvester I got a boob job to steal back the captain spot." She poked Quinn's side tickling her even though she looked confused.

"Why then?"

"Oh, come on Q. Getting all worked up like that, slapping each other around, the hair pulling, plus I was still dealing with all my hidden feelings for Brittany. Damn straight I thought about running back up to you, throwing you up against the locker and ramming my tongue down your throat." Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, that's pretty hot."

"I'll keep that in mind on the way out." Santana added raising her eyebrows up and down.

"And the second?" Santana glanced away as she recalled the second one. "Tell me," Quinn said softly shifting on her lap to get a better look at her.

"Last year at prom," Santana laughed when she thought about the song they were singing together. "You honestly took my breath away when you stood up to sing from your wheelchair. First, I was shocked, and just wanted to make sure I had a tight hold on you. Then as we continued to sing I could feel you struggling to stay up, but you fought through it. I glanced down at you briefly, and in that moment I thought about all the things you had to go through throughout all of high school. There wasn't a single person who had to deal with just one of the things you did. You were," she paused, "and still are one of the most remarkable people I've ever met, and yes in that moment I wanted to kiss you, it would have been an innocent kiss, but still, that feeling was there." Quinn choked up a little as she looked down at her. Santana took her hand and softly brushed Quinn's face, admiring every feature before moving in slowly to graze her lips with a kiss. Quinn stood up to embrace Santana in her arms. They stood there for awhile, neither one wanting to let the other one go.

"I mean it Q, you are absolutely remarkable. I still don't know how all of this between us even happened sometimes, but I'm glad it did."

"Me too." Quinn pulled back to find her mouth. They melted together in their long, tight embrace, feeling and tasting something completely new, and both no longer terrified to find out what the future had in store for them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Some more interaction with the old gang, trying to keep things fun for a bit, as I build up a few things with the girls._

* * *

As they walked out of the choir room Santana took a glance around the hallway before throwing Quinn up against the wall, and diving into her mouth. When she pulled back all Quinn did was laugh.

"Weren't you supposed to throw me up against the lockers?" Santana smiled and nudged her head over toward the lockers.

"Yeah, but my luck, you'd get your hair stuck in one of those cracks, or," she pointed over, "some jackass didn't put their lock all the way down and I would have rammed your back right into it, taking all the sexiness out of it."

"Look at you being all considerate."

"Oh, shut up," Santana turned red as she took her hand and guided Quinn out of McKinley.

When they got into the car, Santana sat there for moment thinking, getting a concern look from Quinn.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just realized something though, other than our nights out in New York, we really haven't been on an official date. I mean New York was awesome, but we were still living in the moment. We didn't decide to be a couple until the night before you headed back up to Yale."

"As much as I would like to go on an official date, you know we can't ditch these guys tonight right?" Santana sighed.

"Yeah, I know, how about tomorrow night?" Quinn smiled.

"Well as long as I spend some time with my mom during the afternoon, I can't see why not." They sealed the deal with a soft kiss, as Santana started up the car and drove away from McKinley.

When they pulled into the Breadstix parking lot, they could see all their friends playing catch up through the windows. Quinn reached over and squeezed Santana's leg who wasn't really in the mood to deal with anymore stupid questions about their relationship.

"Come on, it won't be too bad, I promise." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know, at least Lady Hummel and Rachel will be there. Oh god, that came out way too smoothly." Quinn laughed.

"You've been close with them for months now, it's only natural."

"Yeah, but it's still weird." Santana said with a puzzled look on her face. She stepped out of the car and without even thinking immediately walked over to Quinn and found her hand.

"I've got such a cute girlfriend." Santana yanked her close.

"I thought we had a deal with the mushy stuff in front of these guys." Quinn smirked.

"Says the girl who hurried over to my side of the car to hold my hand," Santana went to let go, but Quinn predicting this, snagged her arm with her other hand before she had a chance to pull away.

"I'll be good from here on out." Santana grinned back at her.

"Sure you will."

As soon as they walked into Bredstix Kurt and Rachel screeched and sprinted over to hug Quinn, practically shoving Santana to the ground.

"What am I invisible?" Rachel looked up at her and laughed.

"Sorry roomie," she answered pulling Santana down for a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, my comments are starting to backfire on me," but Rachel just rolled her eyes and snagged their hands to walk them over to the large table their friends had put together.

Rachel remained standing as everyone else took a seat. She grabbed a glass of water, raised it, and coughed a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, god, here we go," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, but not quiet enough as she received a whack on the leg from Kurt who was seated on the other side of her.

"I just want to say, that although we couldn't meet up like this during the holidays like we originally planned, I'm glad that we're all here together now. This has been quite an interesting year for all of us, many of us going through some difficult times, some difficult breakups and yet still, we all somehow remained close friends. I love you all and it means the world to me to have you all here tonight." Rachel started to sit down, but then jolted back up. "Oh, and one more thing, to my amazing roommate Santana," Santana's head shot up, half startled, half petrified. "Although, it's still shocking to all of us that we're such good friends now, I am so happy to have such an incredible roommate and I would like to make a toast to you and Quinn. I never thought I'd see two people who once wanted to claw each others faces off, come together and make such a beautiful and happy couple. So here's to the two of you and your future together." Santana started to get all teary eyed and hid her blushed face as they all cheered.

"You see what that short little concoction has done to me, I go from wanting to slam her head against the table, to wanting to run over and hug her." Quinn shook her head and gave her a quick peck.

"Let the inner bitch go," she joked making Santana laugh.

"Then what will I have left."

"Me," Quinn answered without hesitation. Santana looked over at Quinn completely forgetting that all their friends were there. She refused to leave Quinn's eyes as she zoned everyone out. Something inside her was definitely changing. It was something entirely different than what she felt for Brittany, which made her both nervous and excited to see what their future had in store for them. But at the same time, she hoped that her inner bitch wouldn't leave her all together, without that she might not even be where she is right now.

For the most part it was a fun loving dinner with their old friends. Sure Tina made a few more sarcastic remarks about how evil Santana was, but Santana just ignored them realizing Tina was still bitter about her coming in at the last minute to play Rizzo, and taking the spotlight away from her again during Glee's diva week. But even Tina began to warm up to Santana after Quinn continually told everyone how wonderful Santana has been to her their entire time together, even with their little bump in the road last month.

"Ok guys," Puck interrupted as they asked for the check. "Not that I don't love hanging out at Breadstix, but my mom is out of town and with all of you here it can't be a coincidence, the Gods have spoken. How about we wrap things up here and loosen things up a bit at my place." Everyone was a little hesitant at first, because no one really knew what Puck was hinting at when he said loosen up, but of course, who could turn down a adult free party, and they all gleefully agreed.

When they arrived at Puck's house Quinn leaned over and grabbed the car keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to let you have fun tonight. I'll be your designated driver and anyone else's that don't want to be felt up by Puck after they pass out."

"Are you sure?" Quinn leaned forward giving each lip of Santana's its own special kiss, before slowly moving back to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm positive."

Puck had a large deck and they all sat around the patio table, exchanging story after story of their past year while having a few drinks, but of course, a simple night talking around the table was not what Puck had in mind.

"Ok folks, I think it's time we stop acting like a bunch of senior citizens, and have some fun."

"Here we go," Santana replied.

"We can play spin the bottle," Rachel slurred out, already obviously drunk off two drinks.

"You know Rach, I've already kissed most of these fools, and no offense to the rest of you, but I really don't want to waste any of my kissing on you." Santana looked over and winked at Quinn who had a faint blush with her smile.

"Ok, how about I never?" Blaine suggested.

"Well, I might as well drink everything Puck owns now," Santana continued, unable to help herself.

"Wow, I thought these drinks were supposed to loosen you up, not tighten your ass up some more." Santana stood up to charge at Puck, but Quinn, again predicting her movements, snagged her arm without even breaking her conversation with Mercedes.

"Truth or Dare?" Puck threw out there annoyed.

"Fine."

They all moved the patio furniture around so that they were a little closer to one another and Puck looked around deciding who to ask first, but of course, went straight back to Santana.

"Santana."

"Of course."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Santana responded immediately not trusting any dare Puck would throw at her.

"Chicken."

"Does it look like I care, truth."

"Fine, out of all of us that you've been with, who's the best in bed?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Typical, are you serious?"

"Hey, that's the game."

"And I'm not going to answer it."

"Oh, come one. The girls would be fine knowing that I rocked your world, hell they both know what the Puck master is like in bed anyway." Santana burst out laughing.

"Puck, you and Tubs over there couldn't come close to what Brit and Quinn could do if I drew you a map and placed you in the right direction." Puck's smirked remained.

"Well at least I got you to narrow it down to two. So who is it, Brittany or Quinn?"

"I thought we were here to have a good time, not stir up drama between me and the two most important people in my life." Santana was getting furious and Rachel along with Quinn tried to hold her back to calm her down.

"Will you just ask something else Noah?" Rachel said getting thrown back by the wrath of Santana.

"Fine, you just ask then."

"Ok," Rachel said stumbling to her feet to get back to her chair. "How many times have you been in love Santana?" There was a long pause as Santana stared into her empty solo cup wishing there was some more to help build her confidence. She looked up at Rachel, making sure to avoid eye contact with Brittany and Quinn as she quickly answered.

"Twice," then she stood up and walked over to the table to pour herself another drink before turning back around to face the group pretending the question never happened. "Sam, truth or dare?" Sam looked up, startled.

"Dare," Santana smirked, fully regaining her composure.

"Ok trouty mouth, I dare you to get down to your white nothingness and do a cannon ball in Puck's neighbors pool." But instead of being terrified, Sam stood up fully confident, took off his shirt, tossed it at Brittany, dropped his shorts, and took off into the neighbors yards as his friends hooted and hollered at him. Not only did he do a cannon ball, but he did a flip turned into a cannon ball, getting some more cheers from his friends, even Santana couldn't help but laugh and clap along.

Sam came running back up the deck trying to conceal his little man bits as Brittany ran over to help him dry off and change. Santana smiled as she watched her former flame take care of her new boyfriend, even more confident that they would be able to get their friendship back to what it once was. She looked over and saw Quinn still talking to Mercedes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Quinn smiled and gave her leg a kick squeeze. Everything was finally feeling so natural, and Santana's annoyed attitude vanished for the reminder of the night, being too happy to be bothered by Pucks perverted remarks.

They did a few more rounds of truth or dare, including Rachel finally admitting to the group that she and Finn slept with one another at Mr. Schue's disastrous wedding, followed by Finn and Puck being dared to kiss each other, which they all watched with delight as they both uncomfortably grazed lips, then quickly chugged their drinks. It ended up being a pretty remarkable home coming night and as Santana and Quinn made it back to the car, Santana spun her around and gazed into Quinn's eyes.

"You ok?" Quinn asked after a minute passed by without Santana doing or say anything, but remained staring at her.

"Yeah, it's just, never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Santana tripped over her feet, but caught herself easily as she made her way over to the other side of the car.

Quinn kept her hand on Santana's leg as she drove them back to Santana's house while Santana looked on with love in her eyes. Somehow Quinn managed to get Santana to her room without disturbing anyone in the house. She helped Santana change, gave her some water and pain killers, and tucked her into bed.

"You're not leaving are you?" Santana asked sluggishly making Quinn smile.

"No, I'm just going to wash up. I'll be up along the side of you in no time." She answered as she hurried out the door.

When Quinn slipped in besides Santana she was already starting to drift off, but still managed to snuggle up against her and threw Quinn's arm around her.

"Q?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Thank you for not asking."

"Asking what?"

"Tonight, when Rachel asked how many times I've been in love, thanks for not putting me on the spot and asking me who the second person was." Quinn sat up and looked down at Santana who was fighting to keep her eyes open. Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's hair, but remained quiet. "You know it's you right?" Santana said in a mumble, but she could tell from Quinn's expression that she didn't understand what she said. Santana opened up her eyes wide for a moment.

"Did you hear me?" Quinn shook her head lightly.

"It's ok, we'll talk in the morning, get some sleep."

"No, I want you to know." Santana was drifting, but fought to open her mouth hoping to clearly voice what she'd wanted to say for awhile now. "I'm in love with you Quinn." She let out softly just before her eyes closed permanently for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

_Date Night. I did a quick read through before posting, so if there's anything silly I need to fix up let me know and I'll get right on it! _

* * *

Santana moaned as the knock on her bedroom door woke her up.

"Mi ja, what did I ask you to do yesterday? You are worst now than you were in high school."

"I'm sorry mama, I'll be out in a few minutes." Santana rolled out of bed, not feeling as bad as she expected too, probably because Quinn took such good care of her the night before. But then she looked around the room, where was Quinn?

Santana glanced up and tucked into the side of her mirror was a note. She walked across the room, snagged the note, and headed back over to her bed to sit down and read it.

**Hey there sleeping beauty, I wanted you to as much sleep as possible, so I didn't wake you. Going to the mall with mom for some more fun mother daughter bonding, feel free to call or text me whenever to let me know what to wear for our first official date tonight.**

Santana smiled as she read over the note again and lit up even more when she saw that Quinn kissed the bottom portion of it, but as Santana read over the note again, something came flying back into her memory that she was hoping was only a dream.

"Please tell me I didn't tell Quinn I loved her while I was drunk last night," but it was no use in praying that it wasn't true, she knew she had, and Santana fell on her pillow and screamed as loudly as she could into it.

After a few minutes Santana got up and started doing everything she could to push what she had said from her mind, there was nothing she could do about it now. Plus, she was drunk, so hopefully Quinn would just leave it at that, but the thought of moving too fast on Quinn and scaring her away continued to creep in.

Santana went to say good morning to her parents and tried having a normal conversation with them. The only thing that was able to make her smile was when her parents told her that Quinn stopped and had a cup of coffee with them before leaving, but that could have easily meant that her parents trapped Quinn and she didn't want to be rude.

After her parents left for the day Santana decided to take a long shower. The water helped wash away some of her worries. She reminded herself that Quinn had a left her a cute note, looking forward to their date. So why was she obsessing over this? It was something she said after a lot of drinking and on the verge of passing out. She was just being silly about all of this.

Santana decided to keep their date simple; after all, they were in Lima, so there wasn't much to do there anyway. She would a plan a more extravagant date when they got back to the city. She text Quinn and told her to dress, nice yet casual, and make sure to wear comfortable shoes. It helped Santana's nerves even more when Quinn text back a kissy face and said **can't wait**. Santana lounged around the house to kill time after that, not really in the mood to do much. She called Brittany and although there were still a few things neither of them were comfortable enough to talk about just yet, it still felt like their friendship was finally getting back to how it was when they first entered high school.

Santana changed into a little black dress and brought a cardigan just in case it got a little chilly at night and slipped into a pair of her most comfortable pump high heels, before fixing up her makeup. She couldn't stand being a part from Quinn any longer, even if she was still a little nervous about seeing her after what she said last night, she didn't care about the knots in her stomach, she just wanted to be with Quinn.

Santana walked up to Quinn's house with a small bouquet of lilacs and was laughing at herself for actually being nervous about their date, but when Quinn's mom answered the door instead of her nerves vanishing entirely, they multiplied. She hadn't seen Quinn's mom since Quinn told her that they were together, and although she had a huge smile on her face as she hugged her, Santana wouldn't put it pass Quinn's mom to kill her without even removing her grin for turning Quinn into a lady lover.

"Santana sweetheart, have a seat, Quinn should be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray."

"Oh please, call me Judy." _Oh god, I can't handle this_, she thought.

"Thank you, Judy." Santana was hoping Quinn's mom would go back to doing whatever it was she was doing before she had gotten there, but no, of course, she took a seat right across from her, refusing to remove her overly happy grin.

"So, Quinnie's told me that although the two of you have been together for two months that this is actually your first real date."

"Yes, yes it is." Calling her Judy was awkward enough to do the first time, so doing it again was out of the question.

"Isn't it funny, that the two of you have been friends for ages, and now here you are going out on a date?" Funny was the last thing Santana though this was, but she smiled and nodded, praying that Quinn would be along soon. She knew that she was probably making this uncomfortable situation bigger in her head than it really was, but the woman before her was completely different than the woman she knew when she was married to Quinn's ass of a father, so getting used to this happy, loving woman in front of her was going to take some time.

"Well, I have to say, I don't think I've seen Quinnie this happy in a long time, so although I'm not sure how the two of you even got to this step, and don't worry I won't ask for details." _Please lord help me_, she thought as she let out an uncomfortable laugh. "I'm glad she decided to go with it." _Well, that was sweet of her_.

"Me too," Santana smiled back, finally starting to loosen up.

"Hey you," Quinn said, popping around the corner. She was wearing a bleached white sundress that flowed down just below her knee with matching white sandals and Santana stood up beaming.

"You look beautiful," Quinn walked over to Santana's matching smile as she looked down at the lilacs. "These are for you."

"Wow," Quinn said softly, "This really is going to be like a date, date huh?"

"Hey, I don't slum it when I take out someone important to me." Santana replied, as they stood their gazing at one another, completely forgetting that Quinn's mom was still in the room.

"Well ladies, I hope you have a wonderful evening." Her mom said, wrapping her arms around both of them and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." Quinn's hand fell into Santana's naturally, as she handed her flowers over to her mom to put in water.

When they reached the car Quinn ran over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked with a giggle as she approached.

"What? I can't show you a little chivalry as well." Santana just smiled as she took a seat, making sure the door was unlocked for Quinn as she skipped over to the other side. Quinn hopped in and leaned over to gently graze Santana's lips, making sure to not mess up either of their beautifully done lips.

Unfortunately, Santana's nerves were still doing flips in her stomach. She was hoping they would dwindle after leaving Quinn's house, but it was like this bubble inside her wanting to burst, and she definitely didn't want to have this conversation before they even pulled up to the restaurant. She reached over for Quinn's hand at some point, which helped ease her momentarily, but she knew the only way to lose these nerves all together was to release what was inside of her.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Quinn started to laugh, easing her up a little more.

"You're taking me to a Mexican restaurant? What would your mother say?" Santana laughed.

"Oh, she'd kill me, but I was never patient enough to learn the family recipes, and I really didn't want my mom to make up our dinner for our first date. But it just so happened that the best restaurant close to us was a Mexican one, I hope that's ok?"

"Absolutely, I'm loving Mexican cuisine more and more everyday." Santana made sure to hide her nervous laughter at the word love as Quinn leaned in to give her another soft kiss, before stepping out of the car.

Dinner was perfect. They decided against using their fake ID's even though the restaurants margaritas were the top ranked in Ohio, they didn't want to risk destroying their prefect evening by getting pulled over. Their non-alcoholic Sangria's were just as good though and they shared two of them as they talked about almost everything that was on their minds during dinner.

After dinner Santana drove them back into town and pulled over at the park where they first met as kids.

"Aw, look at you," Quinn started choking up a little. Santana glanced over at her trying to contain her feelings that were piling up and hurried over to Quinn's side of the car to open the door for her.

"Well, I know there's not much to do around here, but since we were home I thought we'd take a stroll down memory lane." Quinn took her hand gracefully and stepped out of the car. But before Santana closed the door Quinn's lips had found hers, this time not caring if she messed up their lip gloss as their mouths pushed into one another's.

"This is perfect," Quinn whispered as she squeezed Santana's hand and started to walk through the park tight against one another. They recalled a number of happy cheer-leading memories, along with a number of fights they had with one another, making them both laugh at how ridiculous they used to be. Santana even confessed that she started feeling attracted to girls their last year of middle school, before they all headed to McKinley.

"Those damn skirts," Quinn giggled as they continued to walk around, glad they were only a couple people around to distract them so they could enjoy their time alone. Quinn began to shiver at one point and Santana was thankful she'd remember her cardigan and held it out for Quinn to slip into. Everything was going perfectly, and Santana almost forgot about the nerves she was having earlier in the day, until they were halfway around the park during their second loop.

"So, are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked confused.

"You've been a little off all night, nothing big, but I can tell there's something going on with you." Santana's brain froze as they continued to walk. She thought she was doing a good job at hiding her slight uneasiness, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their first official date, but her no reaction was enough for Quinn to go on. "Does it have to do with what you said last night?" This made Santana stop abruptly, making Quinn tilt her head at her to try and look her in the eyes, but Santana kept her eyes on the pavement.

"Look Quinn, I had a lot to drink, and you know how I get. There's crazy Santana, heavily emotional Santana, and clingy lovey dovey Santana. I guess the third one decided to make an appearance last night." Santana hated herself for being such a coward. There was nothing about Quinn's tone or demeanor to show that she was bothered by what she said last night, yet she chickened out and tossed it to the side like it was nothing.

"Santana?" But she still couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn, ashamed of herself. Quinn came up and stood in front of her, lifting her chin, forcing Santana to finally look her in the eyes. "I was actually hoping it wasn't just the alcohol talking." Santana's eyes widened, while her heart sank.

"Really? It's not too soon?" Quinn giggled.

"You're so cute."

"Please don't tease me right now," Quinn kept her smile on as she rubbed Santana's arms.

"You do realize that although we've only been going out for a little over two months that we've skipped a bunch of dating phases already. I mean look around you Santana, we're reliving all our memories, just in different eyes now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Quinn smirked. "I mean the best part of our relationship is that we got to skip over some of the most difficult getting to know you steps; seeing if we're even remotely compatible, and last month we hurdled over that it's just about the sex stage. So yeah, officially it's only been two months, but if you really think about it, it's like we've been together for years. We just took things really, really, slowly the first eight years." Santana laughed as she took Quinn's hands and leaned in for a soft, genuine kiss.

They deiced to walk back to the car and go to Santana's house for the rest of the night and since Santana had done such an amazing job at planning their first official date, Quinn suggested to reward her with a full body massage, automatically triggering Santana to put a little more pressure on the gas pedal.

As soon as they closed the bedroom door, Santana striped down and dove on the bed, feeling better than she had in years.

"I guess the romance is officially done for the evening," Quinn said laughing. Santana looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"What's not romantic about me naked and you massaging my incredibly sexy naked body?"

"Not sure if romantic is the right word for this dear, especially with that devious look on your face." Santana lifted her eyebrows up and down, making Quinn shake her head before removing her dress, and straddling Santana's lower back.

Santana was impress that Quinn gave her an actual massage, instead of all the other times they attempted to massage one another, and immediately decided to rub each other in completely different, mind blowing ways.

Toward the end of the massage Quinn sat up on Santana's back and stopped talking and touching her completely.

"Everything ok up there?" But Quinn didn't respond. Santana carefully turned around, keeping Quinn on top of her, and grabbed her hips. "Q, are you all right?" Quinn gazed down into Santana's eyes for another minute before saying anything.

"I love you," Santana exhaled every doubt, every suspicion and every reserve, she initial had after Quinn skipped over saying I love you in the park, after telling her it was ok that she had loved her and inhaled only those words she had just said to her, wanting every part of her body to feel them.

"I love you too." After another brief moment, they went to each other more loving and passionately than ever before. Santana didn't think their could be anymore levels of passion, but this was new, every word sounded different, every touch was fully absorbed and their kisses made the firework over New York City during their fourth of July celebration look amateur.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok sorry it took me a little longer to update, the next few weeks are crazy busy so I don't know how often I'll be able to post these next few weeks, but I'll do my best to get a couple in._

* * *

The next morning Santana was glad her parents had to leave earlier and decided not to bother her and Quinn so they could continue their love affair in peace. Afterwards, Quinn lay in her arms for hours and they just talked. Yes, they've known each other for years, but like the walk in the park the night before it was a continuation of seeing their lives in a new set of eyes. They really enjoyed going over some more of their intense fights, realizing that a lot of it was made out to be bigger in their own heads than what it really was. They even stated talking about things that were important to them in the long run, like where they saw each other in a few years, states and places to settle down in, and if and how many children they wanted. They were both on the same page with everything so far. Even though they knew most things were a ways down the road, it felt good knowing that they were on the same page when it came to their future so far.

Although neither one of them wanted to move they were starving so when Quinn's mom called, Santana skipped out of the room to start making them breakfast, which was more like brunch now. The OJ was poured, the coffee was just about brewed, and the skillet was just right to start cooking when Quinn walked around the corner. Santana was bouncing around singing to herself never feeling so happy in her entire life, but when she turned and saw Quinn everything came to a halt. Quinn was paper white, looking past Santana with her phone still lying in her hand like she'd forgotten what to do with it.

"Oh my go Quinn, are you all right?" She asked hurrying over to her, yet making sure not to touch her since she was obviously out of it. "Q, sweetie, what's wrong?" Quinn's face began to move about all confusedly as her eyes looked to be recalling something. "Please just say something." Santana added starting to get scared.

"It's my dad," although Santana was happy she spoke she wished Quinn gave her a little bit more. Santana carefully took Quinn's hand and guided her over to the kitchen table so she could relieve whatever weight was taking a toll on her. Quinn's eyes raced back and forth a few more times before looking up at Santana.

"He had a heart attack."

"Oh, god Quinn, I'm sorry," Santana may have distaste the man, but she never wished any ill-will on him, "Is he alright?" Quinn took a moment, but then shook her head slowly.

"He died." Santana was now extremely uncomfortable. The one thing they never talked much about was Quinn's father, mostly because he basically dropped Quinn and her mom, barely speaking to her these days and although Quinn was never fond of him, she didn't like how Santana always said hateful things about him when they were in High School, and once they started going out, she made sure to keep her mouth shut, only nodding along if Quinn mentioned him.

"Quinn, I know I wasn't a big fan of your dad's, but I am so sorry." Luckily Quinn looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I know you hated him, but I also know you didn't want him dead." On cue, Santana nodded slowly as she reached out for other Quinn's hand.

"What do you need me to do? I'll do anything." Again Quinn gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you, can you just drive me home so I can figure out what's going on." Again, Santana nodded and gave Quinn a kiss on the top of her head before going to her room. She gathered Quinn's things, grabbed her purse, and before leaving, glanced back at the bed thinking about how incredibly happy their last twelve hours had been, not wanting to believe that it was all gone.

Santana dropped Quinn off and she asked if she could be alone with her mom for a while as they figured a few things out. Santana understood, but it still pained her to drive away. Quinn had asked if she could call all their friends and tell them what happened. She was at least glad to be of some use, but as she closed the door to her bedroom she fell back against the door and slid to the floor in tears. If she hadn't realized she was in love with Quinn before, she would have known at this moment, because she wanted all of Quinn's pain to be transformed into her, to wipe all her tears away and carry her into a world of happiness where no one or nothing would ever make her seem so gloomy and helpless.

* * *

The next few days dragged by. Santana hated that every wonderful moment she had always seemed to be gone in a flash, where as the bad and painful ones slowly crept by, each minute feeling longer than the last. Rachel and Kurt at least came over to keep her company and tried to keep her occupied while she waited for the next call or text from Quinn.

What made her stomach turn even more was the wake (viewing) that was scheduled for that night. All Santana wanted was to take Quinn in her arms, not let her go and to remain forever by her side, but Quinn's father's family was supposedly worse than him. They were very stuck up, very conservative, and very anti-gay. She had no idea how Quinn was going to handle them, and she continually told herself to let Quinn take the lead, and not be hurt or mad if she appeared standoffish. She needed to control her temper, which was why she had Kurt and Rachel already with her to prep and control all her inner urges to snap at any hateful things Quinn's family might say about Quinn and her mom.

"We'll keep you in the middle of us, so if you start to twitch or foam from the mouth, it'll be easier to drag you out of there."

"Thanks Rach," Santana said going through her closet looking for the most conservative thing she owned which ended up being a paint suit.

"God, this doesn't scream lesbian."

"Oh, stop it," Kurt snatched a dark violet blouse he found and tossed it at her. "There, wear that instead of the jacket with the slacks, a nice pair of heels and I'll do your hair."

"I'm not entirely incompetent here Lady Lips, shouldn't you be worried about your own inner woman making an appearance." Kurt shot her a look.

"Because you're stressed, I'll let a few bitchy comments go, but you're on a leash love. Now let me help you so you can concentrate on controlling the little lesbian liberal inside you." Santana nodded and waved him over to help with her hair.

"Sorry, Porcelain," he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"No worries, besides these conservative types are always the most naïve when it comes to gay men. I could frolic in there in a rainbow dress sprinkling fairy dust and they would still ask if my girlfriend made me wear the outfit. I guarantee you; I can even spot one maybe two closeted relatives on Quinn's father's side." Santana started to laugh, but felt guilty and stopped. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll behave too I promise."

When the three of them were done getting ready, Finn picked them up along with Blaine who was in the passenger seat, so the three of them squeezed in the back. Santana didn't even complain about getting in the middle, actually glad to have Kurt and Rachel by her side. When they pulled up to the funeral home, Santana started to feel sick. Kurt and Rachel waved Finn and Blaine to go ahead while they stayed back with her for a minute.

"You ok?" Rachel asked gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous, which is selfish because this has nothing to do with me."

"It's gonna be ok, Kurt and I will be with you the entire time." Santana took a deep breath as she straightened up and started to walk into the funeral home with her two close friends at her side.

Quinn was easy to spot as soon as they walked in. It was like finding an angel in a room full of demons. Although seeing her helped Santana's stomach settle it tore her up to know that she couldn't run over to her. They waited in the line so share their condolences with the entire Fabray family. Kurt stood behind her occasionally reaching up to rub her arm as they inched their way up to Quinn.

Thankfully, Rachel knew to hug Quinn and say sorry quickly so Santana could get to her faster. As soon as Rachel stepped away Santana scooped Quinn up in her arms, quietly exhaling all the anxiety and withdraws she's been having in Quinn's absence. She didn't want to pull away and neither did Quinn which made her feel even better for a moment, but after Kurt coughed the second time she knew it had been long enough. When she pulled back Quinn kept hold of her hands and she couldn't help but stare into her glistening hazel eyes as she whispered I love you to her. Quinn let out a soothing smile and responded with an, I love you back before Kurt came in for a hug.

Although it was obvious Mr. Fabray's family weren't pleased that Quinn's mother was there, Santana was glad she didn't listen to their hints of her being there being inappropriate and refused to leave Quinn's side as she hugged her next.

"How is she?" Santana whispered.

"Calm," when Santana looked up at Judy she looked worried. Santana thought maybe it would be ok if she stayed by their side, she was still Quinn's friend, but before she had a chance to lean back in and ask Judy, she was interrupted by one of Quinn's uncle.

"We do appreciate your support at this difficult time, but if you would please take a seat, there are many more people behind you wanting to express their condolences as well." That was Santana's first test, since his arrogant tone and posture gave away what he really wanted to say, _"Please move so the more important people could come through."_

Not wanting to deal with the possibility of Quinn's uncle protesting to her staying with Quinn and Judy, Santana walked on. Rachel and Kurt stayed with her as they made their way up to the coffin. Santana honestly didn't want to go up there, but out of respect to Quinn she did not want to make a scene in front of the countless narrow-minded eyes watching them make their way to their next and final spot.

Mr. Fabray's demeanor didn't look much different than when he was alive, but Santana chose to be respectful instead of spiteful in this moment and asked Rachel and Kurt to give her a minute alone with him. Santana looked down at the man who had been co cruel to Quinn these last few years and quietly began talking to him:

"Although I know you haven't liked or approved of a lot of Quinn's decisions and choices these past few years." She laughed a little to herself," hell, even I haven't, oh wait, sorry about the hell part. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that although we might not have always liked or agreed with those decisions that Quinn had made, it was those decisions that made her who she is today, and I'm sorry you won't be able to be see how extraordinary she is, but I hope you can at least be proud of her now." Santana wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes and got up to join Kurt and Rachel. She looked over at Quinn who was luckily with Sam and Brittany now and was able to lock eyes with her for another moment, hoping to transfer out some of Quinn's pain with her love.

For the most part the wake was pleasant. Kurt and Rachel had to squeeze Santana a few times after she caught a few of Quinn's relatives giving Quinn some nasty looks. Surprisingly, it was the hardest to control her rage when one of Quinn's cousins made a comment about Kurt's large flower broach.

"I think it's safe to say it was a good idea to keep her with us." Rachel said softly behind her back to Kurt. Santana nudged Rachel and although she didn't hurt her it made her smirk slightly from startling her.

They all went home at the conclusion of the wake, which killed Santana all over again to leave Quinn. Even if she wasn't by her side they were still in the same place, but now they were torn apart again. Rachel and Kurt offered to stay with her, but she wanted to be alone.

Santana lay down in bed and stared at her ceiling, making out some of the stains left by the glow-in-the-dark stars she had put up there in middle school. She text Quinn asking if she was alright at some point, but Quinn never answered. It was ripping her apart to not be able to help her, even if she was just sitting there with her, at least she would be near her. She was thinking of driving over to her house, but knew she should wait. Not being able to sleep, Santana decided to take a walk.

When Santana opened the door, her heart sank at the sight of Quinn walking toward her. Quinn didn't say a word, she just sprinted at her almost knocking Santana over. She automatically began to hush her as they walked back in to the house. As soon as they hit the bed Quinn completely broke down.

Although Santana hated that Quinn was sobbing uncontrollably, she was also relieved. Her mom said she was calm, which meant she had been putting on a front for her mom and the family she detested, but now that she felt safe in Santana's arms, where there was no hate or judgment around Quinn was able to release all her sadness and anger. The hardest part was that Santana knew Quinn and her father had no closure. They only spoke a handful of times, her father showing a little bit of enthusiasm when she was accepted into Yale, but that was the last time they spoke, which was almost a year ago. Santana made sure not to speak, and just held Quinn tightly, not wanting to ever let her go until Quinn had cried herself out and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok, sorry if I bummed any of you out, the sad stories always find their way into me. But I felt something like this was important to show how much these two actually love and need one another._


	17. Chapter 17

_Finally able to get this next chapter up, sorry for the delay guys, hopefully it'll be worth it. Let me know!_

* * *

The next few weeks were rough. Santana stayed almost every night at Quinn's, she was fine one day and utterly depressed the next. Their friends would come over from time to time to check on them, and Judy was a remarkable host, especially when Quinn refused to come out of her room. Judy remained calm collected throughout everything, clearly more worried about Quinn than herself, which helped Santana get through some of the more tougher nights with Quinn.

Toward the end of the second week Santana was getting upset because she had to get back to the city, and had no idea how to say goodbye to the girlfriend, who clearly still needed her, but when she opened the door to Quinn's bedroom to say goodbye, all her bags were packed.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm coming with you. I already talked to my mom this morning while you said goodbye to your family. She thinks it would be good for me to get away from here so I thought I'd stay with you for awhile, is that ok?" Santana stood in the middle of her room happily shocked, waiting for words to fall out of her mouth.

"Of course," she finally answered, making Quinn smile as she turned to make sure she had everything.

Santana was over the moon, half the reason she was so moody the last few days was because she hated that she had to leave Quinn, but this, Judy was right, this was exactly what she needed.

When they arrived in the city Santana was even happier when she realized they would have the loft to themselves for the next few days, and thought about doing something special for Quinn. She was already doing much better, and Santana wanted to make sure she stayed happy, so since the only thing Quinn had been doing was yawning the entire way back to the city, Santana suggested she take a nap a relax for a bit.

As soon as Quinn was sound asleep Santana scattered around the loft. She did a quick pick up and dusting, knowing Quinn probably wouldn't sleep too long and there was so much more she wanted to do before she woke up. She raided Rachel and Kurt's rooms for a few things, and what she didn't find she quickly ran down the street to get. This was one of the many reasons why she loved the city; everything she wanted was always right around the corner.

When Santana returned to the loft she peeked behind the room divider to make sure Quinn was still asleep and quickly set up her surprise. She was ecstatic when she finished up and was able to squeeze into bed and hold Quinn for a good half hour before she started to stir.

"Hey you,' Quinn said nuzzling closer to her. "Where you here the whole time?" But all Santana did was smile, "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Quinn sat back and cocked her head at her with a curious grin.

"I'll see huh? When?"

"Whenever, you're ready." This of course made Quinn pop up and although Santana was glad to see her in such good spirits, she didn't want Quinn to just rush out of her area of the loft. "Relax there, quick draw."

"Hey, you said whenever I'm ready, and I'm ready." Santana laughed as she got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and held out her hand. Quinn's smile grew as she took hold of her hand and she stood up, gazing into Santana's eyes. Santana wanted nothing more than to show Quinn her surprise, but at the same time enjoyed being caught up in Quinn's breath taking beauty. How much she cared for Quinn was an understatement. They had only been together three months and already she had visions of going down on one knee, looking for a house together, and arguing over baby names. And even with everything that had happened in the last few weeks, it felt like they were still in the so-called honeymoon period, never getting enough of her, wanting to not only be by her, but to be physically touching her at every moment they were together, loving that even right now she had butterflies fluttering inside her before leaning in to kiss her. She wasn't sure how many levels of love there really were out there, but she felt she experienced a new one with Quinn each passing day.

Santana tenderly kissed Quinn's soft lips, knowing if she did anything further the surprise she had planned for her would be postponed until tomorrow and she was actually looking forward to this. She kept Quinn's hand with hers as she guided her around the room divider.

"Ok, now I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna step away for a minute and do something, but feel free to have a seat at the kitchen table and pick out something you want to eat." Santana gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying down the hall. When she returned, Quinn was laughing at her large take out display.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many different types of food in my entire life. Indian, Mandarin, Thai, there's so much to choose from." Santana walked over and leaned on the counter.

"Well, we can have whatever you want. I've got the usual's there as well, Chinese, Italian, Mexican, oh but that Japanese one you just past is better than the other two brochures there just so you know." Quinn looked up at her and again Santana was completely lost in her eyes.

"Well as much as I would love to try something new, I'm not sure that's wise since I haven't eaten much lately, and I finally have an appetite. Would it be entirely pathetic of me to stick to something original, like Italian for tonight?"

"Not at all," Santana replied as she walked over and opened up the fridge, then the upper cabinet and pulled out a white and a red bottle of wine. "Know matter what you choose, I have a pairing." Quinn stood up shaking her head and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're amazing."

"Well, you bring out the best in me." Santana answered automatically. Quinn leaned in and kissed her, Santana making sure not to drop the wine bottles as she took in every part of her lips on hers. Her eyes remained closed for a moment as she pulled away taking in the tingling feeling left on her lips from Quinn before placing the bottles down on the kitchen table. "Ok, pick out whatever you want. I'm not picky when it comes to Italian so whatever you choose will be fine with me. I just want to check on something." Again, Santana walked away, but not without looking back once more at Quinn's inquiring grin. "You'll see."

When Santana came back, Quinn showed her the selection and she placed the order, aware that it was a Friday night and it was going to take about an hour to be delivered.

"Perfect," she said hanging up the phone.

"Perfect? And why is waiting an hour perfect?" Santana smirked, snagged Quinn's hand and lead her down the hall without saying a word.

When Santana reached the bathroom door she stopped and looked at Quinn.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Will you please close your eyes?" Quinn looked at her cockeyed for a moment, but closed her eyes without protesting. Santana opened the door and the smell of eucalyptus filled their noses. "Don't move," Santana whispered and walked into the bathroom, to push play on her phone, of a collection of relaxation songs she just uploaded, mostly Enya, and hurried back over to Quinn.

"What is this?" Quinn asked, eyes still closed.

"Go ahead and open your eyes."

The small bathroom in the loft was easily lit up with half a dozen relaxation eucalyptus candles scattered along the floor and leading to the bubbled filled bathtub was a few handfuls of white and red rose pedals.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, we are alone, and as much as I wanted to take you out for an extravagant night in the city, after these last incredibly intense few weeks, it felt like you needed a more relaxing night, so I present to you, our first stay at home date night." Quinn turned to face her, her hands still covering her mouth as she lightly shook her head once again.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop saying this, but you really are amazing you know that? You've been so caring and patient with me these last few weeks that I should be doing something for you and then you go and top yourself with this, thank you sweetheart." Santana wanted to lean over, but instead she took Quinn's hand and brought it to her mouth kissing it softly as she kept her eyes on Quinn.

"Red or white?" She asked, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"Red," Santana smiled as she kissed her hand once more.

"Go ahead and hop in, the water should be perfect by now." She went to walk away, but Quinn snagged her arm.

"Wait, you're coming in too right?" Santana smirked back at her.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Santana walked back into the bathroom with Quinn already in the tub looking bubblier than the bubbles covering her.

"I feel like royalty with all this treatment." Santana walked over and placed a quick peck on her lips before handing her the glass of wine.

"That's the point, this is a complete, undisturbed night of relaxation where you are treated like a queen, and maybe after dinner I can give you a little massage while we watch a movie." Quinn hummed as Santana began to undress. "You like that idea?"

"Not as much as I like what I'm looking at right now." Santana glanced over her shoulder and smirked before placing her clothes neatly on the rack.

"You can have this too later if you want." Quinn bit down on her lip as Santana carefully stepped into the tub and sat against the other end of the tub facing her.

As soon as Santana was settled, she reached over for her wine as Quinn began inching her foot up her leg.

"So, I have to wait for later to have you?" She asked lifting her eyebrows up and down along with her leg.

"All this romance is getting you feisty I see, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future." Quinn took a sip of wine before placing it down beside her, her face hardening a little. "You ok Q?"

"Yeah, thank you for all of this. I don't know how long this thing about me not getting any closure with my dad is going to last, but I'm extremely grateful to have you by my side this whole time."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side." Quinn smiled softly back at her. "Now, come over here."

"What?"

"Come over here and lay up against me." Quinn carefully made her way over, making sure not to splash any of the water out and did exactly what she was told. Santana intimately stroked Quinn's hair to the side, her fingertips gently moving up and down her neck a few times before moving her hands up and down Quinn's arms, while Quinn's hands moved simultaneously up and down Santana's legs, both embracing one another's touch, neither one pushing for anything more at the moment. They were both completely satisfied laying there, their bodies together, captivated by the warmth of the water along with their soothing, yet erotic touch of each other, their breathing matching not only each others, but the music as well.

Once their hands began to wrinkle, Santana and Quinn thought it was best to get up and wait for the food delivery. Quinn got our first, and wrapped herself in one of the new robe's Santana bought and held out the other for Santana. When Santana turned to tighten it, she found Quinn's hands slipping their way around her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Thank you again for doing this. I'm one lucky girl." Santana hummed in response, knowing she needed a minute or else she'd start to cry. When Quinn pulled away Santana cupped her face with her hands.

"I love you Quinn," Quinn closed her eyes taking in the words.

"I love you too." Santana brought Quinn's mouth to hers, slowly taking each individual movement of her lips, only opening her mouth for a moment before placing a final kiss on her top lip. Instead of pulling back right away, they kept their warm bodies close resting their foreheads against each others before slowly moving back and walking hands held to the living room.

They cuddled up close on the couch and decided to wait to watch the movie with the food. In the mean time, Santana played a selection of soft R&B songs to listen to while they continued carefully going over each others body, finding out that the hand and arm massages were highly underrated, before trickling down to more intimate territories, realizing that no matter how sweet and tender these latest moments were, it didn't mean they couldn't be a little fresh wanting to please and complete their perfect date that was only improving with every passing minute.

Once the food was delivered, they popped in, "Some like it Hot," Santana making sure there were only happy, fun movies to choose from since Quinn had dealt with enough drama the past few weeks. When the movie was over, Santana glanced down half asleep at Quinn who had fallen asleep after eating, but unlike the last few weeks were she was crying and struggling in her sleep, Quinn was peaceful and smiling, although she knew they wouldn't be able to stay there all night Quinn would move when she was ready, until then, Santana tightened her hold slightly and closed her eyes, looking forward to their matching happy dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry about this taking awhile to update, things have been crazy busy so far this summer (and it's only getting started) so sadly, I probably won't be able to update this fic again until the end of June. Also, I'm thinking about taking a time jump after this chapter, maybe a few months, maybe a few years, what do you guys think? Please let me know, because this is baby Quinntana fic and I want to do right by her :) Hope everyone is having a beautiful summer so far. And as always, Enjoy! _

* * *

As each day passed Quinn was doing better with not getting the proper closure with her dad before he died. Although Santana was thrilled about that, she was also bummed that she had to get back to work at the bar and was unable to spend every minute with Quinn to ensure her happiness. Thankfully, Kurt and Rachel were back in New York to entertain Quinn at night, and every morning Quinn would remain in bed with her until she woke up, which wasn't until noon most days. Even when Santana would begin to stir, Quinn would only cuddle up close to her not wanting to leave the bed as they teased each other and chatted about random nothingness.

After a week of this however, Rachel apparently had enough.

"Ok you two," she hollered from the other end of the divider. "Although I appreciate that the two of you have refrained yourselves from crazy animalist sex throughout the loft since Kurt and I came home, you can't possibly stay in bed until noon every day."

"Rach, I don't get in until three in the morning for crying out loud." Santana spat back. Rachel peeked around the divider with her hand over her face, before removing it.

"Oh thank god, you're both covered." Santana chucked one of the pillows at her.

"Keep it up and I'll throw everything on this bed at you until our bare asses are out for the world to see." Rachel gave her a stern look.

"I thought you were suppose to be a lot sweeter now that you're with Quinn?"

"I am, you just remind me that the evil bitch still resides in me as well, it's actually quite comforting. So, what's going on, Kurt not entertaining you enough? Can't say I'm surprised." Now a smirk appeared on Rachel's face making Santana very uneasy.

"Oh god, what do you want?"

"It would just mean so much to us."

"Out with it Berry." Santana hollered back, afraid of what was to come.

"Remember that summer concert Kurt and I put together for fun to get the new NYADA students faces out there?"

"Of course I don't. I block most conversations I have with the two of you out when it's about singing and prancing around like gay fairies." Quinn slapped her playfully, but Santana didn't budge as Rachel shook her head at her.

"Well, will you please listen now?"

"Fine, Quinn's here at least, so if I doze off, she'll be able to fill me in on the things I've missed." Quinn went to slap her again, but she caught her hand this time and gave it a squeeze, forgetting that Rachel was there for a moment, "You know that animalistic sex thing Rachel mentioned doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"Santana!" Rachel screeched.

"Oh right, you were saying something?" Santana couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's frustrated state, which she tried to shake off before she began to speak.

"Anyway, Kurt and I have our show tonight at Bryant Park. I know you're off tonight and want to spend every free minute with Quinn, but we would really appreciate it if you both would come." Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, especially after a few squeezes from Quinn who was already nodding her head.

"Ok, we'll go."

"Yay!" Rachel shouted and went to leave, but Santana stopped her.

"One condition," Rachel turned around with a petrified look on her face.

"What?"

"You may want to get some earplugs, that animalistic sex idea you put in my head is sounding better by the minute."

"You're joking right?" But even as Rachel responded, Santana was slipping underneath the covers licking her way down an already blushing Quinn.

"Oh god, you couldn't even wait two minutes." She yelled back, running away, making Santana laugh under the covers as she tickled Quinn with her delicate touch.

"Hey there sparky," Quinn said tapping at her head. "Are you seriously…" But Quinn's words were stolen from her as Santana began to conquer every region of hers underneath the covers. Santana loved how well she knew every inch of Quinn now, but that didn't mean it would stop her for searching for something new, keeping Quinn steady with her hands as she began to explore for something new and exciting.

When they were done, Santana made sure the shower was free, before tiptoeing back behind the divider, grabbing Quinn's hand and both of them giddily skipping down the hall.

"Really, the bathroom now?" Rachel asked as she walked out of her room toward the kitchen.

"Hey, isn't better that we love each other so much, that we don't want to spend any time apart, instead of tearing each other apart like we used to?"

"I'm not sure; ask me again once you get out of the shower." But Santana and Quinn only giggled as they shut the door.

It was still a little funny to Santana how attached she and Quinn were. She used to detest couples who were overly mushy in high school, but she couldn't help it, her pull to Quinn was constant and unbreakable. They couldn't get enough of each other. Everything and anything they did they were together and she didn't want it to ever end.

As the water trickled down Quinn's face, Santana was both memorized and jealous of the water for being able to go over more of Quinn than she could, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to top it.

"What?" Quinn asked, but Santana didn't answer, instead she yanked Quinn toward her, hovering over her lips for a minute, enjoying the tingling sensation going through her body just by gazing into her eyes before pulling Quinn in for a long passionate kiss as her hands began to explore every region of Quinn all over again.

When they got out of the shower they were both still giddy as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You two are disgusting," Kurt said looking up from his book on the love seat.

"Oh please, we're not that bad." Quinn said taking out the bread to make a sandwich.

"Yes we are," Santana answered before Kurt had a chance and kissed Quinn on the cheek as her jaw dropped.

"See Quinn, even your girlfriend knows how revoltingly happy the two of you are, not that I want you to come down from your cloud nine phase, but you two will refrain yourself at the concert right? Rachel and I would like the audience to be paying attention to the performers, not the two luxurious lip-stick lesbians who can't seem to keep their hands, mouths, and whatever other body parts that are able to reach out and touch the both of you all over, all the time now. Santana and Quinn laughed as Santana pulled her in for another long kiss.

"Seriously ladies, get it all out of your system now. Rachel and I will be leaving shortly, but we're expecting the two of you to show up and not at the end of the show."

"Yes Porcelain." Kurt shook his head as he went back to his book. Santana grabbed the plate their PP&J sandwiches were on and lead Quinn back behind the room divider.

As they ate their sandwiches, they went through their things to try to find something to wear, which Quinn had a hard time doing since every time she bent over, Santana would come up behind her.

"Ok, Kurt was right, what's wrong with us?" Santana straightened her up and spun her around.

"Think about it, when was the last time you were ever this happy with someone?" Santana waited while Quinn thought about it, concealing her grin, already knowing the answer.

"Never," now she let her large smirk shine through, but still received a poke in the side from Quinn. "Ok, but what about you, you had Brittany."

"True," Santana responded keeping a strong hold on her. "But, this is so much different, it's more grown-up. I mean look at our conversations, they all consist of our future we both want and see together. No matter how much I loved Britt, it was that innocent high school love that always had an expiration date, whether we wanted to see it or not." Quinn smiled back at her and again she pulled her in for a kiss, but made sure to refrain herself since they promised Kurt and Rachel to be at their show.

After finishing up Santana and Quinn took the train to Time Square and walked the block up to Bryant Park hand in hand, and again Santana took in how amazing their relationship was and how quickly things were getting serious already. When they walked into the park, they found out that Kurt and Rachel reserved seats for them; front and center.

"How much do you want to bet that they put us here to keep an eye on us?" Santana said.

"Or they're planning on us leading their standing ovation to make their already blown-up heads expand to new levels." Quinn responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's more likely."

Santana and Quinn took their seats and continued to mock the two Broadway divas in their typical loving ways quietly as the show began, but as soon as Kurt and Rachel took the stage, it all came to a halt. To everyone else, Kurt and Rachel were just performing a beautiful rendition of two of the top songs from Wicked, Defying Gravity, followed by For Good, but to Santana and Quinn it brought flashbacks to their past with the Glee Club. Quinn had a few tears running down her face and before she even reached for her purse, Santana handed her a few tissues. There was no assistance necessary as they shot up at the conclusion of their performance with nothing but hard claps and loud cheers. As much as Kurt and Rachel got on Santana's nerves at home, they were her family and their performance was extraordinary.

"Ok, that was really beautiful you guys." Quinn said giving both Kurt and Rachel a hug when they came running from around the stage.

"You had to go down memory lane didn't you?" Santana added, her eyes still a little red taking them into her arms next.

"Hey, it's what made us who we are now. It's good to honor that and it New York of all places." Kurt responded.

The four of them took a stroll down Sixth Avenue after all the goodbyes concluded and continued to talk about their high school days, most of the memories good, but a few bad, which was ok, because it kept them all grounded. Santana couldn't help but think the entire time about how wonderful her life was, loving that with each new moment that had passed it really was getting better. Even with the bumps in the road, it only seemed to make her stronger and in return make her relationship with Quinn that much healthier and resilient. She smiled back at her friends as they continued to talk about the old days, looking forward to everything that was to come.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok, sorry for the break guys, but I do have the following two chapters after this one written so as soon as I get them typed up, I'll post. And I already have an idea about the next two, so as soon as I get some more writing time, I'll get my butt on it and get them out for you. Let me know how everything is. As always your reviews are appreciative, especially if I need to make some touch-ups, let me know :) _

* * *

Santana couldn't believe how fast time had flown as she made her way down the streets of New York taking in the comforting autumn air. She and Quinn just passed their seven month anniversary and was ecstatic that Quinn was able to free up her time to make it down to the city for NYADA's big Halloween party. Yeah, she may have made fun of Kurt and Rachel's life dream of being frolicking fairies of the stage, but in all honesty, she admired them, and after attending a number of parties during the summer realized that the theater geeks knew how to throw one hell of a party.

"Hey!" Rachel screamed from the other end of the street as she skipped quickly toward her.

"You may want to cut down on the coke Rach, you're way too bouncy for me right now."

"Oh please, you love me, and besides if I wasn't around to pester you, you'd lose your bitch side, which we established is important to make sure the devil hasn't taken over your soul and make you a complete lovable romantic." Santana rolled her eyes and laughed as she tried to back away from Rachel who already had her in a tight interlocked hold as they made their way to the loft.

"So what time is Quinn getting in?"

"She should be at the loft by seven."

"Perfect, Kurt and I wanted to make you guys' supper." Santana stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head at Rachel.

"Why? What do you want?"

"What? Two friends can't prepare the happiest couple they know a nice home cooked meal."

"Rachel, I might have gone a little soft with Quinn in my life, but I haven't lost my all knowing, especially when somebody is full of it touch. What do you and Porcelain want?"

"Umm…"

"Out with it Berry." Santana added, her eyes refusing to blink.

"Kurt and I need the apartment for a rehearsal tonight."

"Rehearsal?"

"Yeah, it's a rehearsal for our, "stepping out of your comfort zone" lesson in our Drama class. We're grouped up and we were supposed to go to Rosaline's apartment to go over our individual skits, but her roommate and her boyfriend apparently are at each others throats, so there's no way we can all go over there. They've been fighting for hours; she's actually more terrifying than you."

"Not possible." Now Rachel was the one with the crooked look. "What?"

"Oh please, Kurt and I were there for you and Quinn's big fight remember? It was pathetic. Your fights used to be so passionate, claws out and someone always ended up with a red cheek, and then the two of you fell in love and it destroyed that crazy bitch side the both of you used to own."

Santana couldn't help but laugh as they started to walk again. Although she would never say the words, Rachel was right. Not including their small set back when she went to visit Quinn up at Yale when they first started dating, they never fought, and the fight Rachel made fun of really was pitiful compared to the way it used to be. Quinn had been staying with them a lot over the summer, and from time to time they would go out for dinner. One of the mornings, after one of their nights out, Santana accidentally ate Quinn's leftovers because she thought Quinn said she could have them...

_"I said you could have a bite." Santana stood there frozen with the fork in her mouth after scooping up the last bit of cheese inflamed mash potatoes, not realizing that Kurt and Rachel were on the love seat listening._

_"I could have sworn you said I could have them." She replied her mouth half filled._

_"Ahh!" Quinn growled storming back behind the divider._

_"Quinn," she called out frustrated at herself, and dropped the fork to chase after her._

_"I am really, really sorry sweetie. I'll go down to the restaurant as soon as it's open and pick you up some more."_

_"Don't be silly." She said her arm's crossed as began to calm down and shook her head. "I'll live, but next time double-check with me before you eat my leftovers, if you don't mind."_

_"I promise." Santana replied with a smirk._

_"You're an ass." But Santana didn't respond, instead she inched up to her, casually wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her close._

_"Yeah, but you love me." Quinn continued to shake her head, as Santana looked up at her lovingly. "So since this was our first official fight, you wanna make up." She added raising her eyebrows up and down as Quinn began to lean in, but were then interrupted by a loud cough from the other end of the divider; Santana shot her head over her shoulder annoyed._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"You can't be serious?" Kurt answered with Rachel laughing next to him._

_"What?" Santana asked, now confused._

_"Nothing, I'm just going to believe that the old Quinn and Santana were abducted by aliens and they dropped off you two mush balls in return."_

_"Huh?" But Kurt and Rachel walked away laughing and shaking their heads. "Did I miss something?" She asked turning back around._

_"Who cares?" Quinn answered, pulling her closer, their tongues never getting bored of one another as they gracefully fell back on the bed._

Kurt had already started dinner and both Santana and Rachel's mouths were watery as they opened the loft door.

"I didn't really get a say in this rehearsal did I?"

"Nope," Kurt answered walking over to her with a spoon to feed her his infamous sauce or as the Italian crazed maniac that taught Kurt during his for fun cooking class over the summer called it, gravy. Santana hummed as the sauce touched her lips.

"Ok master chief, what are we having?"

"Well," he started as he escorted Santana to the kitchen table, taking her purse and holding out the chair for her. "We'll be starting with my perfectly sliced and diced Bruschetta, followed by my avocado filled salad with homemade vinaigrette, leading up to the lovely sauce you just tasted over Tortellini."

"I know you want to be the queen of Broadway Porcelain, but I think it's safe to say you have sealed the deal on a terrific back up plan." Kurt bent down and kissed her before walking over to the fridge.

"That's sweet of you to say love, and I didn't even get to the best part."

"There's more," Santana looked over at him curiously. "What kind of rehearsal are Quinn and I in for?" But Santana's mouth dropped realizing what the answer was going to be before Kurt had a chance to respond. "Oh god, you pixies want an audience don't you?" Rachel ran behind her and threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh please, please do this for us?"

"I don't know Rach, I mean Kurt's cooking is crack addict good, but come on."

"Not even with my chocolate lava cakes as desert?" Santana's mouth dropped as she gazed into the open fridge, with Kurt's incredible fudge ready to be popped into the oven.

"You're both killing me." But then Rachel placed a bottle of Quinn's favorite Syrah on the table. "Oh, you two are gooood." Rachel giggled as she kissed Santana's cheek and went over to help Kurt.

"Oh and just so you know," Rachel said glancing over her shoulder. "The wine is just for the two of you. Kurt and I want to be at our best and alcohol always takes part of that away." Santana laughed."

"Plus, Quinn and I will need the wine to get through this."

"Hey!" Rachel snapped.

"Kidding," Santana answered, snagging the wine bottle before Rachel had a chance to snag it away. "Ok, I'm going to freshen up, Quinn should be here soon."

After making sure herself and her room was in order Santana headed back into the kitchen to help set up the table, but as soon as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall, she came to a complete halt, and dashed to the door, opening it just as Quinn reached the door, smiling brightly before her.

"Rachel and Kurt are right, we're disgusting."

"Oh shut up," Santana answered as her lips easily found Quinn's, while her hand simultaneously grabbed Quinn's bag.

"Hey guys, it smells great in here, why?" Santana laughed as she headed behind the divider to drop off Quinn's things.

"You're telling her Babs and Judy, but I would pour her a nice glass of wine first."

Thankfully, Quinn didn't toss the wine in Kurt and Rachel's face for postponing their alone time, especially since it had been a month since they last saw each other, and this was going to be a quick weekend before they would be torn apart again until Thanksgiving.

"So, what exactly are Santana and I going to be watching with this, "out of comfort zone" stuff?" Quinn asked, as Rachel began to bring the plates over to the table.

"Well, we all have out own individual assignments, although we all fill in the character gaps so they can perform properly, Kurt's Stanley from A Streetcar Named Desire." Quinn chuckled.

"Well, that's pretty much opposite Kurt, and what's yours?"

"Alex Forrest from Fatal Attraction." Santana instantly choked on her wine.

"That crazy bitch that boiled the kids bunny?" She asked, still choking a bit.

"Yep."

"Is that even a play?" Quinn asked, rubbing Santana's back.

"No, but our professor said to think outside the box, so I discovered the script online and found a few good scenes for Kurt and I to do," now Santana was really choking on her wine.

"I thought you guys were only supposed to pick one skit out of your comfort zone that was focused on you?"

"Fresh," Kurt answered, snapping a wet towel at her, but it didn't stop Santana from laughing as she continued to choke.

"Ok sweetie, how about you save anymore comments you might have until later, choking on the wine is one thing, but I'd prefer to hold you close to me in bed, not here in the middle of the kitchen giving you the Heimlich because you choked on Kurt's Bruschetta."

"Yes dear," she answered leaning in for a kiss that ended up being longer than either one of them planned.

"Ok you two," Kurt said dropping off the final two plates, "let's eat." But that only made the two of them giggle in between kisses.

"That was smart Kurt." Rachel said shaking her head, but let out a soft chuckle.

After a few more wise cracks the four of them enjoyed a nice, relaxing dinner catching up on everything they missed with Quinn, along with Santana's new job managing at one of the small clubs that was geared to up and coming bands, her job other than finding the bands, was to make sure their setups were perfect. The GM made sure her schedule didn't interfere with her classes at Pace, which her focus was now on acting and business. Santana's GM said she had an eye for picking out the quirky, but highly talented bands and thought being a talent agent one day was right up her ally.

After dinner Santana and Quinn got cozy on the couch as the three other group members arrived. Santana promised to be on her best behavior, but it was difficult at times, especially with Rachel's friend Rosaline constantly overacting. Thankfully, it only took about an hour and a half, so Santana and Quinn had plenty of alone time before going to sleep.

Quinn walked around the divider with Santana following close behind, finding it hard not to have a part of her touching Quinn at all times.

"You gonna let me change?" Quinn asked, but all Santana did was spin her around, lift Quinn's arms up over her head and removed her shirt as she carefully guided her back toward the bed. "I'm guessing that's a no." Santana found her mouth, leaving her actions to answer for her as Quinn's hands easily found their way under her shirt. The fire they both had built up over the last month was pleading to be contained, but instead they used the intensity of it to fuel them through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

_So, I'm not sure if you guys read any of my other fics, but I just wanted to apologize again for not getting this up as quickly as I originally planned, life sometimes gets in the way unfortunately. Hopefully, this next chapter was worth the wait, and if not, the following one definitely will be, I promise ;) ;)_

* * *

The next morning Santana and Quinn found themselves still tangled around each other, Santana letting out a soft hum as Quinn tightened her hold.

"You know as much as I would love to check out this Halloween party tonight. I think I'd much rather stay here and continue where we left off last night."

"Don't tempt me." Santana replied, nuzzling her face into Quinn's neck, making her flinch from excitement.

"Ladies," Kurt hollered from around the divider.

"I'm assuming your addressing yourself and Rachel in a mirror." Santana spat back, not appreciating the disruption.

"No, I was just wondering if the two of you were going to grace us with your presence sometime before the sun goes down." Santana and Quinn simultaneously went for their phones that were on the mismatching night stands on each side of Santana's bed.

"Wow, its past noon." Quinn said laughing.

"Whoops," Santana added dropping her phone and pulling Quinn back into her unbreakable hold, making her giggle.

"Ok, no!" Kurt said rounding the corner confidently.

"Kurt!" They screeched, barely covering up.

"Oh relax, it's not like I haven't seen the two of you naked countless times over the summer, plus it's me, you are both incredibly sexy, yet, still do absolutely nothing to me."

"Still, a little privacy would be nice." Santana added.

"I know you both are trying to take in every minute, but I need help picking up the costumes."

"Picking up?" Quinn asked looking at Santana who was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Lady Hummel knows a guy who presses and spit shines costumes and she wanted to make sure all our costumes sparkled, so she had Rachel dropped them off to her guy this morning."

"Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not," Quinn replied with a smile. "I guess we should probably get something in our stomachs anyway, can we stop for a slice on the way."

"Sure, but can we hurry it up ladies, I know how easily the two of you get distracted by one another these days, and I have a lot to do before the party."

"Yes Porcelain, we'll get up now, and do our best to refrain ourselves." Kurt dashed around the corner as they started to get out of bed.

"How did Kurt get my costume?" Santana smirked.

"You handed it to him last night when he interrupted us in between, well you know." Quinn looked over at her confused.

"How did I completely black that out?"

"Your mind was flooded with my spectacular love-making apparently." Quinn shot her head around and grinned.

"Yes dear, that must be it," Quinn then snagged an outfit, ran over to kiss Santana, getting caught up in each others lips once again for a moment, before breaking free to head to the bathroom to get ready.

They stopped by one of the smaller pizza parlors around the corner from their loft as Quinn requested before picking up the costumes. Santana and Quinn were hoping to pick up the costumes and run so they could squeeze in another quickie before the party, but Kurt wanted to inspect them all first.

"What exactly are you and Rachel going as?" Santana asked, looking down at the obvious Broadway looking outfits.

"Annie Oakley and Frank Butler, from _Annie Get your Gun_."

"Well, aren't you two just adorable?" Kurt gave her a crooked smile.

"And what exactly are the two of you going as?" Santana laughed.

"Well, I'm a Dominatrix and…" But Kurt cut her off.

"A what? And Quinn's what, your little pawn for you to play with." Now they both started laughing.

"Of course not." Quinn butted in. "I'm going as Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, Buffy the vampire slayer, there are way too many vampire movies and shows these days, some could use a good staking."

"I like that." Santana said, pulling Quinn into her.

"But this is a couples costume party, you told Rachel and I you would stick to the theme." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know, but Rizzoli and Isle's is so cliché these days, they'll probably be half a dozen there, and yeah they're hot, but we didn't feel like looking like everyone else."

"And you couldn't think of anything else?"

At first Santana wanted to slap the puppy eyes off Kurt's face, but he and Rachel had been so good to her when she first moved to New York, and especially when her and Quinn first got together. She still thought it was funny how the two of them became her two other best friends, and although they still drove her crazy at times, the last thing she wanted was to upset or disappoint them.

"You know, I could probably get away with being Faith, her outfits were pretty close to a Dominatrix at times. I'll just have to make a few adjustments." Kurt screeched as he hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Santana said laughing and shaking her head at the prancing pony before her.

When they got back to the loft Rachel was there and they all had another snack before getting ready for the party, knowing between the four of them it would take a few hours. They helped each other with their make-up and hair and let Quinn pick the music they sang to since besides the typical Halloween music, the party would be filled with nothing but Broadway, or at least that's what Santana argued so that her girlfriend could win the music picking battle.

By seven o'clock they were all decked out and ready. Kurt snapped at Santana and Quinn a few times for smearing each others lipstick before even leaving they loft, but they both had their lipsticks and compacts available for any touch-ups throughout the night.

The streets of New York were already packed with goblins, princesses and ghouls heading to their various parties and they all kicked themselves for missing out on all the extravagant festivities the year before.

When they walked into the party their mouths dropped from amazement, the loft had been stripped down and divided into three sections. To there left were all the drinks, various beers of course, next to them was an enormously large rum punch full of gummy warms and eyeballs, in the center, was a carved out large chunk of ice for shots to be poured down into people mouths, and on the far side of it were dozens of poured out shots in tubes, each with a clue written on the side of what they might contain. To the right of the loft was the lounge area, a few small couches and chairs all decorated with spider webs, skeletons, zombies, and of course tacky Halloween banners and beads to close off the area a bit. On the table were skeleton drink holders, which when they look around were also on the window sills. And in the center of the loft was the dancing area, complete with a stage and disco ball, the speakers looked as if they were cemented to the floor, the host making sure to take all the necessary precautions if things started to get too out of hand. Then of course were the handful of people who were already there. Santana pointing out to Kurt, the one of many Rizzoli and Isle's along with a few Edward and Bella's, which made Quinn twirl her stack before putting it back on her in her slot making Santana laugh. There was also a Velma and Roxie, Phantom and Christine, along with a Marius, Cosette, and Eponine.

"Someone better tell Eponine over there that it's not going to end well for her." Santana whispered into Rachel's ear, receiving a whack, but also a small smile in return.

The four of them went to the drink table and decided to chance it and not look at the clues on the side of the shots and just cheered and took them.

"Oh god, of course I had to grab the tequila one." Rachel said as she face cringed, making Santana laugh.

"Come on Rach, tequila has a pretty distinct smell; you can't tell me you didn't know what you were getting yourself into." Rachel again whacked her.

"Smart ass."

The four of them then grabbed a beer and began mingling with the crowd, admiring the different techno lights with each new song.

"They really pull out all the shots here." Quinn whispered loudly into Santana's ear.

"Yeah, say what you want about these Broadway pixies, but they sure as hell know how to let loose and have a good time; extravagant and over the top, no wonder Berry fits in so well."

Santana pulled Quinn onto the dance floor and after the third song, were finally able to adapt to their dancing and bizarre song selections, every once in a while getting a hiss from an Edward and Bella, as well as a Bill and Eric from True Blood.

"Looks like they made their own twist to that story," Santana said as Quinn eyed the vampires, then her stake, all in good fun. All the couples eventually swapped as they continued to dance, but Santana hated being away from Quinn for even a short period of time and continually would pull her back to her, both of them doing their very own Dirty Dancing, next to a Baby and Johnny couple.

"Wanna get some air?" Quinn asked after a while. Santana looked down and nodded. She snagged one of the rum drinks as they made their way down the stairs and outside to the lively streets of New York.

"You having a good time?" Santana asked, taking a sip of the drink before handing the cup over to Quinn.

"Yeah," she replied not leaving eye contact.

"But…" Santana said, with a smirk making Quinn laugh.

"But, I would love to get going in a little bit so we could have some more alone time." Santana's mouth was already open as she stepped up to Quinn, refusing to leave eye contact as her hand trickling down Quinn's arm, grabbed the drink, downed it in one gulp, placed the drink on the steps leading up to the apartment, and slowly began to hover over Quinn's lips.

"I think that could be arranged." Quinn began to lean in, but Santana was having too much fun with her eagerness and pulled back a little.

"Oh no you don't, there's no time for your cute little games tonight Miss Faith Lopez." Santana let out a small laugh as Quinn brought her hand up to her face and pressed their lips together. Santana began to brush her hands up and down Quinn's arms, making sure to contain their heat against the brisk winds of the fall. She was infatuated with Quinn's kisses, not understanding how they could get better each time, but didn't care to question it.

Although Santana and Quinn enjoyed keeping their mouths together, they made sure not to get too out of hand since they were outside, and although most people passing by ooed and ahhed, not everyone who passed thought they were cute or sexy.

"Ug, that's disgusting." As caught up Santana was with Quinn, insults and unnecessary comments always seemed to be remarkably sharp to her ears, but for Quinn's sake, she made sure to control herself.

"Sorry if we offended you," she said looking over at the two preppy girls, although her facial expression was anything but sorry. Santana took Quinn's hand and began to make their way up the steps, knowing that although she showed composure, she could crack at any moment, her adrenaline already beginning to build up.

"Whatever dyke." There was no amount of strength to control the rage that darted through her body as Santana spun back around.

"What did you just say?" Quinn tried to grab Santana's arm as she made her way down the steps, but she instinctively jerked it away before she was able to.

"Oh look Jenny, she's angry, I guess that stereotype is dead on."

"You think this is angry you closed-minded, pricy, dull-beaked dim-witted twit." But Quinn had caught up and yanked her back before she could reach the girl.

"Santana please, they're not worth it." Santana cocked her head around at Quinn and was even more furious.

"Oh look, now she's going to beat up her partner, or whatever it is you freaks call each other." But before Santana had a chance to remove Quinn's monstrous hold on her and go into full-blown attack mode, the two vampire couples they were dancing with came trotting down the stairs.

"Look Eric two brain-washed Stepford wives looking for a show, shall we entertain them?" Eric jerked Bill into him and the two started to passionately make out as if they were both searching for a deep treasure within each others throats, as the Edward and Bella couple came up alongside Quinn. The two preppy bitches were obviously repulsed and terrified, especially when Edward decided to turn around and moon them as he slapped his ass, causing a roar of laughter throughout the streets.

"Thanks you guys." Quinn said, but Santana was still too angry to say anything. "I'm gonna go grab our things and tell Rachel and Kurt we're leaving, do you think you can refrain yourself from chasing after the two evil bitches." Santana looked up at her, but didn't respond. Quinn hurried up the stairs, leaving her on the steps with the two vampire couples who were all still laughing and cracking jokes.

When Quinn came back down, Santana stood up and started to walk, now angry at herself for refusing to say anything, but at the same time thought it was best not to speak, afraid she might make the situation worse. Quinn kept quiet as well, which only made her more nervous. They made their way into the loft, still speechless and tossed their purses on the kitchen table before heading behind the divider to Santana's area of the loft. Quinn walked over to the other side of the bed and stared at her, Santana bracing herself for their second fight.

"Have you calmed down enough for us to talk about this?" Santana looked over at her somewhat confused at how composed Quinn was.

"I guess." She responded softly.

"Good enough for me." She answered as she began to remove the various parts of her costume. "You can't be launching at ignorant assholes like that anymore, you know that right?" Santana shrugged, still a little bewildered by Quinn's zen state. "I'm serious, we were at a party, underage drinking, and you charged that at bimbo because she made a stupid, ignorant, comment. Who do you think would have gotten in trouble, her or you?" Now she felt like she was being lectured like a child, but it was better than Quinn screaming at her, so she took it.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just snapped."

"Oh yeah, I got that when you almost ripped off my arms trying to attack the bitch."

"Shit Q, I'm really sorry." She said walking over to her. "I guess that Lima Heights part of me is still buried deep inside. I haven't really lost it like that in a while, but when she said that word, I couldn't help it, I just snapped. We all know I can't stand being insulted, but to do it to my girlfriend too, and in front of me, there was no stopping that inner Hulk within me." Quinn let out an adorable grunt.

"Oh, so you were defending my honor. My arm and I appreciate it." Santana moved closer and started to kiss up and down Quinn's arm.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I will gladly make it up to you." She said making Quinn smirk.

"Oh, you're definitely making it up to me." Santana smiled as she brought her lips up to Quinn's as her hands began to assist her with the undressing process. "I'm serious though San." Quinn said as they started to make their way back over to the bed. "Please try to not lose it on every ignorant ass that spits words of hate at us, it's not worth it, people like that will sadly always exist, no matter how much things change, they'll always be there."

"I'll do my best." Quinn stopped what they were doing and took a hold of her chin so that their eyes were locked on each other.

"Please do better than that, I love you, and I don't know what I would do if you went after the wrong person and something happened to you." Santana gazed into Quinn's pleading eyes, and she knew she was right. Controlling her inner rage was not going to be an easy task, but the love of her life had just asked her to manage it for the sake of their future, a future she wanted more and more everyday she spent with her.

"Ok."


End file.
